The One Where Joey Gets The News
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Set in Season 8. Inspired by Joey's comment, "Who called here?" Joey learns that Rachel is pregnant, and he proposes, much to Phoebe's chagrin, but he is let down gently. Feeling relieved, he checks his messages, and there's one from someone he hasn't heard from in a few years. He takes a chance and goes to meet them, and he gets the news of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm back again with another idea. I really hope it hasn't been done already. I tried to search for stories with the same theme, but I couldn't find any, but if there is, then I apologize, and hopefully my story will be different. Anyhow, enough about me. Let's get into the story!**

* * *

Joey Tribbiani had a pretty good life. Very good, actually. He was doing well on Days of Our Lives, and he had been on some great dates recently. He whistled to himself as he opened his apartment door and went inside. Rachel's things were strewn about like usual, but Joey didn't mind. He actually loved having her live with him, even though lately she'd been acting rather odd. Still whistling, he bent down into the fridge to grab a beer before sitting to watch Baywatch. Life couldn't be better. Then he got hungry. After some scavenging, he couldn't find anything decent to snack on, so he went to where he knew food was always abundant-Monica's. He entered her apartment and immediately, all three women stopped talking.

"Hi," he said, looking at them while heading to the fridge.

"Joey, what would you do if someone you slept with called and said they were pregnant?" Rachel asked. Joey slammed the fridge door shut and spun to face them.

"Who called here?!" he asked. "Did she sound blonde? Did she have an accent? I have to make some calls!" He started rushing towards the door.

"No, no, no! Nobody called here for you!" Rachel yelled after him. He stopped by the door.

"Thank God," he gasped. "Why would you scare me like that?! What the hell is going on?!" He waited a moment before it hit him. "Wait, is somebody pregnant?" Monica and Rachel both directed their gaze towards Phoebe.

"Oh, right. That's me," Phoebe said, jolting into action.

"Oh my God! You're gonna have a baby?!" Joey asked her, going over to hug her.

"Yes! Oh it's so surreal!" Phoebe cried.

"Wait, who's the father?" Joey asked, pulling back.

"You don't know him. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby," Phoebe said, laying it on thick.

"Who is he? I'll track him down and kick his ass!" Joey shouted. How dare someone hurt his friend like this!

"It's David Lynn," Phoebe answered, looking anxious.

"David Lynn!" Joey shouted as he walked out the door. "David Lynn!" His voice echoed down the hallway.

"Who's that?" Monica asked.

"Some annoying guy at my gym," Phoebe smirked.

* * *

Joey raced all over the streets of New York trying to find a David Lynn. The only accomplishment he made was scaring a guy witless at a gym, and he didn't even know who Phoebe Buffay was. Joey scratched his head as he wandered around. What could he do to make Phoebe feel better? Then it hit him. Of course! He made his way to a jewelry store, the same one he knew Ross had used once or twice, or maybe three times. He had lost count with all of Ross' marriages.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter said.

"Yes. I'm looking for a ring for someone," Joey replied.

"Getting engaged are we?" the man asked, his face brightening.

"Yup," Joey nodded. It seemed like a good solution.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"My pregnant friend."

"Oh," the man said, his face falling. "I see."

"It's not like that! I'm not even the father," Joey explained. The man just looked more confused. "She got pregnant from some loser who wants nothing to do with her, so I wanted to propose so she could marry me and I would help her raise the baby."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," the man said sarcastically. Joey grinned, not sensing it.

"Thanks!"

"May I suggest this one?" the man asked, showing Joey the most precious ring he'd ever seen.

"Yes! That's it! Thanks so much," Joey said eagerly. He purchased it and went on his way.

* * *

"Hey, Phoebs," Joey said, going up to her. "I have something to say."

"Oh all right," Phoebe said, sitting down heavily and holding her stomach.

"It's a scary world out there," Joey began, getting on one knee. "Especially for a single mom, and I've always felt a special bond with you so..." he opened the ring box, "will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Monica shouted. "Joey!"

"Hell yeah I'll marry you!" Phoebe cried, putting the ring on.

"You can't marry him!" Monica went on.

"Why not?!" Joey asked, confused.

"Yea, lady, why not? Your day is over," Phoebe said. "I can and I will." She pulled Joey in and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"She's not pregnant," Monica told him. "It's Rachel. Rachel's pregnant."

"Oh my God," Joey said.

"Monica!" Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, he would notice you never had a baby," Monica said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's Joey," Phoebe snorted. Joey looked at her, hurt, but she mouthed "I love you" to him, making him smile again. Then he remembered about Rachel.

"So Rachel is pregnant," Joey mused. "Who's the father?"

"We don't know. She won't tell us," Monica sighed.

"I wonder if it's that dude!" Joey exclaimed.

"There's a dude?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea. About a month ago this guy was over and he..." Joey stopped, getting up and leaving.

"Was that the end of the story?" Monica asked. They went to the door where Joey met them, holding a red sweater.

"He left this," Joey said. Phoebe gasped.

"I know who the father is!" she grabbed the sweater and took off.

"People really need to finish their damn stories!" Monica shouted, annoyed.

 **Later**

Joey saw Rachel enter looking sad, and he knew what to do. He was mildly aware that Phoebe was in the room with them.

"Hey, Rach, it's gonna be okay," he said, taking her hand.

"It is?" she asked.

"Yea. I mean, it's a scary world out there for single moms, but you're not gonna be alone. Rachel Green, will you marry me?" Joey asked, getting on one knee.

"What?!" Rachel cried.

"What!" Monica shouted.

"WHAT?!" Phoebe hollered.

"Phoebs, the ring?" Joey asked.

"No!"

"Joey! Joey, you're so sweet, but I'm not looking for a husband," Rachel said, pulling him up to his feet.

"Oh. All right. I understand," he said somberly.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to lie down," Rachel said, leaving.

"I can't say that didn't cut me like a knife, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, but I'm willing to take you back," Phoebe said, crossing her arms.

"Listen, I only asked because..."

"Oh a Salami Buddy!" Phoebe exclaimed, distracted.

"There you go!" Joey said.

* * *

Joey went back to his apartment feeling rejected, but his mind was whirling. Ross was the father. He had taken the sweater, going on about how he'd lost it for a month. Yes, Joey had been the last to figure it out, but it was still shocking. Joey noticed Rachel wasn't in her room, and he wondered where she went since she had wanted to lie down. He hoped she was okay. He sighed and sat down at the counter, noticing there was a message for him. Furrowing his brow, he pressed play.

 _"Hi Joey, it's...it's Kathy. I know it's been a long time...well, a really long time, but there's something I want to talk to you about. Will you meet me? I'll be at Central Perk for 5pm today. If you're not there, then I guess you either didn't get this message in time or you don't want to see me. Anyway...um, bye for now."_

Joey stared at the machine. Kathy? Kathy as in actress who cheated on him with Chandler, Kathy?! This was too bizarre. Curiosity was eating him though. He looked at his watch. It was almost five now. He made up his mind and went down to the coffeehouse. When he entered, he didn't see her right away. Then he caught sight of her on the couch. He almost didn't go up to her, but then he decided he should. She had sounded almost sad on the phone.

"Hey," Joey said, getting into her line of vision. She smiled at him. The child beside her looked at him curiously too.

"Hi!" she said. She stood and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"I almost didn't," he confessed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Tired, but that's not new," Kathy laughed. "How are you? How have you been? I see you're back on TV!"

"Yea, it's great! Very rewarding," Joey replied. He wasn't sure what that meant. He'd just heard others say it and always wanted to say it himself.

"Good!" Kathy smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Joey grinned, and he had. She had been pretty great aside from the whole kissing his best friend incident.

"So, I have something kind of weird to tell you," Kathy went on, twisting her hair with her finger.

"Okay," Joey said, feeling nervous.

"Stay here, okay Josh?" Kathy asked, moving away with Joey so he couldn't hear.

"He's yours?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Kathy answered, nodding. "Um, here's the funny part." She pulled at her skirt anxiously. Joey waited.

"What's that?" he asked after she didn't go on.

"I...I don't know how you're gonna take this..."

"Just tell me," Joey urged.

"Please don't freak out," Kathy begged.

"Kathy! Just tell me," Joey laughed.

"Um, well...it's a long story but, simply put...he...he's yours too. Josh is your son. We had a son together." Kathy winced as she looked at him. Joey felt very lightheaded suddenly, and the floor came up very quickly. Then it was black.

* * *

 **This story was inspired by Joey's comment, "Who called here?!" of course. I'm sorry it's shorter than I usually write, but I wasn't sure if this would be a popular story. Let me know if you think I should even continue writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you all wanted me to continue, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Joey!" the voice called. It seemed so far away. "Joey!" He vaguely felt his face being smacked mildly.

"Is he dead?" a small voice asked.

 _If this is Heaven, it's not what I expected_ , Joey thought. Then he jolted back into consciousness. He sat up with a gasp for air. He realized where he was, and everyone was staring at him while he sat on the floor of the coffeehouse.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"You fainted," Kathy answered. Josh was peering over the couch at them curiously.

"Are you sure?" Joey prompted. Fainted?! He'd never fainted before. Not that he could remember anyway.

"Yes. You fainted right after I told you that Josh is your son," Kathy explained. She was kneeling beside him.

"Right," Joey nodded.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so." Kathy pulled him up slowly to his feet. Joey felt a little woozy still.

"Can he get some water?" Kathy asked Gunther, who went to get some. She led Joey to a chair, and he sat with his head in his hands. He had a son?! Was she crazy?!

"We didn't," Joey argued. Kathy sighed. She knew he wouldn't believe it.

"I hate to break it to you, but the proof is right there," Kathy told him, pointing at Josh, who smiled and waved.

"He doesn't look like me," Joey denied.

"Look, I know you're skeptical..."

"I'm more than that!" Joey cut in.

"Okay, you're in disbelief," Kathy corrected.

"No, I'm in straight out denial," Joey told her.

"I did the math, Joey, and he's yours," Kathy said.

"Well, you did the math wrong!" Joey yelled, gesturing. Gunther handed him his water and backed away quickly to avoid flailing arms.

"I'm sorry," Kathy said, getting up. "This was a bad idea. Come on, Josh." She reached for his hand when Joey got up to follow her.

"So that's it? You tell me this...news and then take off?" he demanded.

"Well you made it clear you don't want any part of it," Kathy said.

"You gotta give me a minute to process here," Joey explained. "You dropped a bomb on my head."

"Okay I get it! It was doozy news!" Kathy shouted. "Can you stop being so dramatic?"

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why now?" Joey asked. Kathy stopped suddenly, Josh still moving forward and getting yanked back when her arm stretched to its limit.

"Because. I hurt you and Chandler so bad," Kathy said, tearing up. "I knew you wouldn't want to see me again. I messed up with both of you, and the last thing I wanted was to ruin your life even further."

"So why now?" Joey asked again. "Why tell me?"

"He needs a father. I can only do so much, but he needs someone to teach him about sports and girls and how to be a man. He's almost three years old, and he's asked so many questions about you that I didn't have the heart to lie anymore. Joey, I'm giving you the chance to be his father, but if you don't want to, then just say so."

"Can you give me some time?" Joey asked.

"Yes. If I don't hear from you in a week, then I'll assume the answer is no," Kathy replied. "Come on, sweetie." She led Josh out the door. Joey watched them go. He didn't really know how to describe what he was feeling.

 **The Next Day**

"Hey!" Phoebe called. "Monica and Chandler are leaving today. Thought we could send them off."

"Yea okay," Joey agreed. He hadn't told anyone about Kathy yet. He was still trying to process it himself. That and he didn't want to take away from Rachel telling Ross about their baby. He followed her across the hall.

"Hey! Have a great honeymoon!" Phoebe called as they entered. Joey couldn't look at Chandler properly. He also didn't want to bring up Kathy because he knew how badly she had hurt Chandler too.

"I guess I should get packed," Chandler grinned.

"Nope. I packed for you," Monica told him. "I just couldn't find your speedo."

"My what?!" Chandler asked, outraged. "I don't have a speedo. Let me go pack my normal, knee length swim shorts." He hurried into the bedroom. Joey knew he was lying.

"Hey, you guys," Rachel said, coming in. "I just wanted to see you off. I'm going to tell the father today." They all stared at her. "What?"

"We know it's Ross!" Joey blurted. He couldn't help it.

"Oh! Well, I wanted him to know first, but I'm so relieved you know," Rachel said, breathing out a happy sigh.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Monica squealed. She hugged Rachel tightly, and Phoebe chimed in her "Me too" while clinging to them. Joey eventually joined in. His brain was hurting with everything. They had no idea that they were gonna be surrogate aunts and uncles to another child very shortly.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Rachel called as she left to find Ross.

"What was that all about?" Chandler asked, returning.

"I guess we can tell you now," Monica smiled. "Rachel and Ross are having a baby!"

"What?!" Chandler exclaimed, his voice super high pitched. He coughed and cleared his throat to try again. "What?!" It sounded no different.

"Sweetie," Monica started.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he went on, still high pitched. "I didn't even...what?! Why am I talking like this?!" He massaged his throat.

"I didn't think you could keep it a secret," Monica explained.

"I am an excellent secret keeper!" Chandler said, mocking outrage. "I have kept all of your secrets."

"What secrets?" Joey asked, feeling afraid. Had Kathy already told him?!

"Oh no, no, Joey. I can't tell you because I keep secrets," Chandler replied. Monica and Phoebe shook their heads and went to discuss the trip while Joey sidled up to Chandler.

"You'll tell me later?" he asked quietly.

"You already know," Chandler muttered back. Joey felt a surge of relief. Kathy hadn't talked to him. He had no idea. He also felt a little disappointed that he was left alone in this mess.

 **Later**

"It's so romantic to send people off on their honeymoon," Phoebe gushed as they went back to Joey's apartment.

"You know, Monica and Chandler got married, Ross and Rachel are having a baby, maybe you and I should do something," Joey said, thinking. _I dunno, say, raise a child together?_ he thought to himself.

"All in good time, my love," Phoebe winked. "All in good time. Oh, shoot! I forgot my guitar."

"That sucks," Joey said.

"You can just let me in, right?"

"No, they gave my key to you."

"And they gave mine to you!" Phoebe cried. "Those scoundrels!"

"Why would they take our keys?"

"Perhaps because they don't trust us?"

"No, can't be. They let me keep my key the last time they went away," Joey mused.

"Oh, you mean the time you broke the ketchup bottle and used Monica's towels to clean it up?" Phoebe challenged.

"I washed them!" Joey said, indignant.

"No you didn't."

"You're right. That doesn't sound like me," Joey laughed.

"I really need to get in there," Phoebe whined.

"I do too!"

"What do you have in there?"

"Monica's leftovers," Joey answered. He picked up the phone. "Hey, Treeger? Yea, can you come let us in Monica's apartment? It's an emergency." Treeger asked what kind of emergency. Joey's thoughts went rampant. Then he got it. "A gas leak! Yea, hurry! And bring garlic bread." He hung up.

"Hey, guys!" Ross said, coming inside, smiling.

"Oh hey," Phoebe said. "Did Rachel find you?"

"No, why?"

"She's looking for you," Joey answered. Ross got that look on his face when he thought a girl was after him.

"I think I know why," he nodded. Joey and Phoebe looked at each other.

"You do, do you?" Joey asked.

"Yea. Look, we promised not to tell, but here it is. A month ago, we slept together."

"And?" Phoebe asked.

"You're not surprised?" Ross was shocked.

"Oh, sorry. And?!" Phoebe asked, adjusting her tone.

"Well, I think she wants to start up with us again. I saw her looking at me during the wedding."

"I don't think that's what it is," Joey said seriously. Ross looked at him.

"Well, what else could it be?" he demanded. Joey froze. How was he gonna get out of this one?

"Oh, wow I don't feel good," he said, using the oldest line in the book. Phoebe reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I'm telling you, that's what it is. Did she say anything to you?" Ross asked.

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Phoebe asked Joey, catching on to his idea.

"Just go talk to Rachel," Joey begged Ross. "Go, go!"

"I guess I should. Man, maybe I'm not one of those guys you can have just one night with," Ross said, smiling to himself like he was the cat that got the canary. Phoebe snorted once he closed the door.

"Selfish much?" she asked.

"Too bad I can't see his face when she tells him," Joey smirked. Then he sobered up.

"What's wrong?"

"Phoebs...I gotta tell you something. Something big," he said.

"Oohh I like big," Phoebe said, hopping back up onto the bar stool.

"I saw Kathy today," Joey started.

"What?!" Phoebe exploded. "What did that bitch want?"

"Whoa, Phoebs, back down," Joey said, holding out his hands.

"No! She cheated on you then on Chandler. I didn't like her then, and I don't much care for her now," Phoebe went on.

"Well...you gotta hear me out," Joey tried.

"You are not dating her again are you?! Joey! What is the matter with you?!" she screeched. Joey felt that dogs could hear her down the street.

"No! I'm not dating her. Look, Phoebe, Kathy has a son," Joey managed to say before she could talk over him.

"A what?" Phoebe asked, feeling afraid suddenly.

"Yes. His name is Josh, and...well...apparently, he's my son too," Joey finished. Phoebe's jaw almost hit the countertop in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yea, I am," he answered. "I have a week to decide if I want to be in his life, and Phoebe, I think I want to be."

"Oh my God, Joey," Phoebe said. "How do you know he's even yours? She could be lying!"

"Why lie? I mean, why wait almost three years to tell me and have it be a lie?"

"To get money! She knows you're back on Days of Our Lives!"

"Phoebe, she's not like that..."

"To hell she isn't!" Phoebe cried. There was banging outside the door then, and they put their conversation on hold to see what the commotion was. Treeger was standing there while another man pounded the door down.

"What are you doing?!" Phoebe cried, Joey's problem forgotten for the moment.

"You said there was gas," Treeger said.

"Use your key," Joey suggested.

"By the time I find it on this," Treeger said, showing him the huge mass of keys, "the whole building could blow up. I'm not letting that happen again." The fireman swung hard with the ax and knocked the door down.

"Well we could have done that," Phoebe sighed. She turned her thoughts back to Joey and the fact he had a son, or at least, Kathy was claiming he had a son. It was outrageous! She needed to talk to someone about it and stat.

 **Later**

Ross entered Monica's apartment and stared in horror at the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's noticeable huh?" Joey said.

"A little bit," Ross answered. "Look, have you seen Rachel?"

"No. Did you talk to her?"

"Yes. Okay, so you know we slept together. Well, now...Rachel's pregnant," Ross finished, looking at them.

"I can't believe it!" Joey shouted.

"Holy Mother of God!" Phoebe cried at the same time. "That's brand new information!"

"You guys knew didn't you?" Ross asked.

"A little bit," Phoebe replied.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked. He kind of knew what Ross was going through actually, but he didn't voice it. He gave Phoebe a sharp look to convey he didn't want her blurting it out either.

"Not well. I basically sat there frozen like an idiot. The condom complaint department got an earful though. By the time I was finished, she was gone," Ross said.

"Oh dear," Phoebe said sadly.

"In my defense, I just learned that condoms are only 97% effective!" Ross exclaimed.

"What?!" Joey shouted. This couldn't be! So that's how Kathy got pregnant! All because of a three percent failure rate!

"I gotta find her," Ross said, moving to leave.

"Wait! There's a three percent chance of them not being effective!" Joey yelled after him. "They should put that on the box!"

"Apparently they do," Ross told him. Joey pulled out his condoms to look.

"Well I'll be," he said. Ross left without another word. Phoebe stood there looking at him.

"Guess that explains where the baby came from," Joey chuckled, trying to make a joke.

"This is serious, Joey. You're a father. You have to be there for that child his entire life. Can you do that?"

"I...I think so," Joey answered. He was fairly confident he could be.

"You have to be sure, Joey," Phoebe said firmly. She was thinking about how her father couldn't handle it and split. She didn't want Joey to be that kind of father.

"Okay," he agreed. He felt strange suddenly. He was going to call Kathy and tell her the good news. He left Phoebe standing there holding her guitar. Phoebe felt very sick. She didn't have the heart to remind Joey that Kathy had also slept with Chandler around the same time frame. Phoebe knew that Monica would immediately jump to that thought and freak right out. If Chandler turned out to be the father, Phoebe knew Monica would be really upset. She wished she knew what to do in this situation. It was all turning into a big mess.

* * *

 **Duh, duh, duuhh. Whatever will happen next? I know where this story is going to go and end, by the way, so bear with me while I get you there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to correct my math about Josh's age. He's two turning three not three turning four. Sorry about that!**

* * *

Joey was jiggling his legs anxiously, waiting for Kathy to meet him. He was trying not to feel doubt for making this decision. It was the right one after all, he was sure of it. He finally saw her come through the doors, alone this time, and he noticed that she looked tired.

"Hey," he said, waving. She smiled and came over to him.

"Thanks for calling, Joey," she said. "I was really hoping you would."

"I still feel a little conflicted, but I want to get to know him if he's my son," Joey answered.

"He's definitely your son," Kathy said confidently.

"You're that sure?"

"Yes. You are the father," she said strongly.

"You realize once Monica finds out she's gonna want a paternal test done," Joey said.

"You got with Monica?" Kathy asked, surprised. "I didn't see that coming."

"Oh no. No, no," Joey said. "She married Chandler. They're on their honeymoon right now actually. It's just, you dated Chandler too right after me, so I know Monica is gonna get hung up on thinking Josh could be Chandler's son not mine. Just let her do the test, okay?"

"But..."

"You and I both know it's not his, but she'll need actual proof," Joey interrupted. Kathy blew air out her lips aggressively.

"Okay," she agreed. "If she asks, I'll agree to it."

"Oh, she'll ask," Joey reassured her. Kathy gave a forced smile at this. They stood in silence for a bit.

"So," Kathy said, pausing.

"So," Joey echoed.

"Coffee?"

"Yea, sure." They sat down on the couch, signaling the waitress.

"How's work?" Kathy asked when their mugs arrived. She held hers in her hands carefully while Joey set his down on the coffee table.

"It's great. I got back on Days," he said.

"That's great!" Kathy exclaimed. "I remember you were so disappointed at losing that job."

"I was. It's been really good being back on the set," Joey agreed. "You haven't been watching?"

"No. I don't watch soaps," she laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he grinned. "So, are you married?"

"No. It's just me and Josh," Kathy said softly. She looked down at her hands then.

"Did you stay acting?"

"No. I got a job at a bank. It was more reliable," Kathy said, smiling sadly.

"But you loved acting," Joey responded, surprised.

"I did, but it was hard to get Josh daycare at sporadic times, so getting a 9-5 job was the better solution," Kathy explained. Joey made the "ah" face in return. They sipped their coffee.

"So Chandler got married," Kathy said after.

"Yup. He and Monica have been together for three years now," Joey nodded.

"Wow."

"You said Josh was almost three?"

"Yes, he will be three on August 14th." Kathy watched as he was trying to do the math in his head, and she could tell he was getting himself confused.

"Save yourself the time," she laughed. "I already figured it out."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'd be skeptical too, but I'm not lying here, Joey. I promise," she added.

"All right. So when can I see him?" Joey asked.

"Whenever you want."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can meet at the daycare just after five, and you can have him for the evening," she smiled.

"Sounds good."

...

Phoebe was chewing her nails nervously. She had no idea what to do. She was dying to tell someone, but Ross and Rachel were off having a sonogram done, and Monica and Chandler were on their honeymoon. She basically had no one, and it was eating her alive. What if Chandler was really the father? Would Monica be able to handle it? Phoebe wasn't so sure. She herself felt skeptical of the whole thing.

"Hey," Joey said, coming inside Monica's apartment. "We should really figure out what to do about this door."

"Call them at their resort and pretend we had to break it down," Phoebe suggested.

"Good idea," Joey nodded, finding the number and dialing.

"While you're at it, tell them about Kathy," Phoebe said.

"No! Phoebs, I am not ruining their honeymoon. Monica will obsess about it to no end and not have a good time," Joey argued. "Hi, Mon! Yea, we gotta break down your door we smell gas coming from your apartment." He waited a moment. "Yup, I'll do it right now." He handed the phone over to Phoebe while he picked up the chair and cracked it against the ground repeatedly until the chair broke into pieces. He stared at it in his hands, worried.

"Okay, we're in," Phoebe said. "Oh, Monica, I gotta tell you something!" Joey dove for the phone, yanking it out of her hands.

"Have a great honeymoon!" he hollered into it before hanging up. He glared at Phoebe.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so weak," Phoebe said.

"I'm taking this," Joey said, grabbing the paper with the resort number on it. "You are not going to call them and wreck their trip."

"Fine," Phoebe huffed. "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Get a paternity test done."

"Phoebs, I trust Kathy. Also, Josh kinda looks like me."

"That doesn't mean anything! Get one done or I swear I will kick your ass," Phoebe threatened.

"Okay, all right," Joey said, holding up his hands. "I'll do it."

 **The Next Day**

Joey was waiting nervously for Josh to come out of daycare. Kathy arrived just as he was feeling like he was making a mistake and contemplating on bailing.

"Mommy!" Josh called, running to Kathy and grabbing her tightly.

"Hey, buddy," she said. "Look who's here!" She pointed to Joey, and Josh waved shyly.

"Hey, kiddo," Joey said. His palms were so sweaty.

"Are you okay with spending some time with him tonight?" Kathy asked Josh.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"That's great," Kathy smiled. Josh walked over to Joey tentatively.

"So what does he like to do?" Joey asked.

"He's a toddler," Kathy laughed. "Play with him."

"Uh, all right," Joey agreed. "Come on buddy." He held out his hand, and Josh took it carefully. Joey felt a strange feeling in his heart when this happened. He wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Have fun!" Kathy called after them. Josh waved back at her. Then they were in the waiting cab.

"So," Joey said. "Do you like pizza?"

...

"Rachel," Phoebe said after the third time trying to talk to her.

"Yea."

"I need you to pay attention to what I'm saying."

"Uh huh, sure," Rachel nodded, not really listening.

"Joey has a son."

"Wait, what?!" Rachel exclaimed, fully paying attention now. She stared at Phoebe. They were at Joey's apartment, and Rachel had been doing baby things when Phoebe had burst in looking anxious.

"Yea!"

"How? No, who?" Rachel corrected.

"Kathy."

"Kathy!" Rachel exploded, stunned.

"Yes! Oh my God it feels so good to tell someone," Phoebe said, collapsing onto the stool.

"How did this happen?"

"The same way it always happens," Phoebe snorted.

"But...Joey? A father?" Rachel asked. She looked into space for a moment, trying to picture it.

"I can see it," Phoebe nodded. "I just don't believe it's really his."

"You think Kathy lied?"

"Of course!"

"I dunno..."

"Rach, come one. This is Kathy we're talking about here. Lying, cheating Kathy!"

"Yes, but I don't see her as being so vindictive as to lie about who the father of her child is," Rachel argued.

"I don't trust her," Phoebe said, sticking to her guns.

"Well, let's see if she can prove us wrong, huh?" Rachel said.

"Fine. And Rachel?"

"Yea?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Not even Ross?"

"No. Joey will kill me if he knows I told you."

"All right. I promise."

...

Not knowing where else to take Josh, Joey ended up at an indoor play area. Josh was very excited, and he kept calling out to Joey to watch as he went down the slide. Joey sat on the bench smiling and waving every time. A woman beside him gave him a warm smile.

"Is he yours?" she asked. Joey was startled at first.

"Oh...yea he is," he answered.

"How old?"

"Over two years. Almost three."

"Such a cute age," the woman sighed.

"Which one is yours?" Joey asked, getting into it. This whole being a parent thing was something he could get used to.

"The twelve year old and the nine year old over there," she pointed. "My twelve year old is too old for this she says." Joey looked, and indeed, the girl was standing there with her arms crossed and frowning as her younger brother tried to get her to join him inside the play structure.

"I see," Joey said, not knowing what else to say. He looked at his watch. It was almost seven thirty, which was when Kathy was to meet them here and pick up Josh. They decided to save an overnight visit for later when Joey had spent more time with him.

"There you are," Kathy said, coming up to him. The other woman left to straighten out the argument that was now happening between her children. "How was he?"

"Good," Joey answered.

"Mommy!" Josh cried, rushing over.

"Hi, Pumpkin," Kathy said, ruffling his hair. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! We had pizza," Josh said proudly.

"Pizza eh?" Kathy said, looking at Joey.

"Is that not allowed? I didn't know," Joey responded quickly. She laughed.

"No, no. It's allowed. I'm just surprised you got him to eat it. He's quite fussy at times."

"He loved it," Joey grinned. He felt proud that he'd gotten Josh to not be picky.

"Well, good," Kathy smiled. "You ready to go bud?"

"Is he coming with us?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Not tonight," Kathy answered. "Maybe next time."

"Awwww," Josh whined.

"It's been really fun," Joey said, stooping down to his level. "I'll see you again real soon, I promise."

"Okay," Josh agreed reluctantly.

"High five?" Joey asked, holding out his hand. Josh smacked it with his energetically.

"Thanks, Joey," Kathy said. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He felt warm inside as they walked out together. He waved at them as they got into a cab and went home. Joey got into a cab himself and went home. He felt really, really good.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I've got a bit planned for it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week followed a similar format. Joey would spend a few hours in the evening with Josh after daycare while Rachel and Ross tried to figure out what they were going to do now that they were pregnant. Rachel was burning up inside with the desire to tell Ross about Joey's son, but she didn't want the wrath of Phoebe either. Now it was the end of the week, and Monica and Chandler were coming home that night, so Joey had spread the word that he had something to tell them all. Rachel and Phoebe knew what it was about, but Ross kept wondering what could be so important that he couldn't just tell them now.

"It's gotta be about DOOL," Ross carried on. They were at Monica and Chandler's, and despite Rachel telling him to knock it off with the guessing, he was still doing just that.

"Ross, come on just drop it already," Rachel snapped.

"Do you already know?" he challenged, raising a brow.

"No! Stop asking me that!" she exclaimed. It was a bold faced lie, but Phoebe's dagger stare behind Ross was intimidating.

"So when do Mon and Chandler get back?" Phoebe asked again for the thirtieth time, trying to change the subject.

"Uggghhh!" Rachel moaned.

"Hey, guys," Joey said, coming inside and joining them. "What's up?"

"What's the big news?" Ross asked immediately. Joey furrowed his brow. He shot a look at Phoebe.

"I didn't say anything!" she said, affronted. Ross looked between them.

"Wait, you know what it is?" he asked her, outraged.

"Nuh uh," Phoebe shook her head.

"Joey, please tell us so this torture can end!" Rachel begged.

"I'm waiting for Monica and Chandler," he said, sticking to his guns.

"Damn it," Rachel groaned.

"Halloooo!" Monica called, coming into the apartment with Chandler in tow. They were both nicely tanned and grinning wide. "We're baaack!"

"Hi!" Rachel exclaimed, rushing to hug them. "Oh, you look so great! Both of you!"

"Did you tell him?" Monica asked immediately, referring to whether or not Rachel had told Ross about the pregnancy.

"Yes, yes, he knows," Rachel dismissed. "Tell us about your trip!"

"Joey has news!" Ross shouted over them all, making everyone turn to stare at him. "I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore!"

"Geez, Ross, let them get settled at least," Joey scolded him. He took Monica's suitcase and took it to the bedroom for her. Chandler followed him.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked once they were alone.

"Kathy had a baby, and it's mine," Joey answered quickly. Chandler's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?!"

"Yea. I wanted you to know first. Well, Phoebs knows, but that's it."

"Oh my God!" Chandler said, shocked and in disbelief.

"Yea, it's pretty big news," Joey nodded, folding his arms.

"Joey!" Ross called.

"Now it's time for everyone else to find out," Joey said, moving to the door.

"Hold on," Chandler said, grabbing his elbow. "You got a paternity test done, right? To make sure?"

"She wouldn't lie, Chandler," Joey said.

"Oho, right," Chandler scoffed. "The cheater wouldn't lie?"

"Not about this."

"Joey, she probably just wants money."  
"No, Chan, she wants a father for her son," Joey argued, pulling away. He went out to join the rest while Chandler's brain caught fire. He already knew Monica's response.

"Tell us!" Ross demanded as Chandler slunk out of the bedroom and watched.

"You guys remember Kathy right?" Joey asked, looking around. There was groaning and "oh nos" shared from Monica and Ross. Rachel, Phoebe, and Chandler were oddly quiet in Ross' opinion, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Yea, so she had a son, and he's mine!" Joey exclaimed happily. He smiled hugely and nodded emphatically to show his excitement. Ross and Monica gaped at him.

"WHAT?!" they exploded.

"Oh that's...interesting," Rachel said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, it had to happen eventually," Phoebe said rationally, bobbing her head.

"Wait," Ross said, looking at them and Chandler. "You guys knew."

"How did you know?" Monica demanded, looking at Chandler. "You were with me the whole time!"

"He just told me in there," Chandler said, gesturing to the bedroom. He went to join Monica in the kitchen. She was staring at him fearfully.

"But...but...you all were so close around the same time," she started. She looked back and forth between Joey and Chandler. "How does she know you're the father, Joey?" She was mentally freaking out. What if it was Chandler's?!

"She said she did the math," Joey shrugged.

"Um, a paternity test is in order here," Ross said a little bit obnoxiously. "Joey, don't let her dump this kid on you without proof."

"Why does everyone insist on proof?" Joey demanded. "He looks like me, talks like me, and eats like me. What more proof do I need?!"

"DNA proof," Ross answered.

"It doesn't matter to me," Joey said, getting frustrated. "And if it doesn't matter to me, then it shouldn't matter to you."

"Chandler, I want you to have a test done," Monica said in the silence after.

"Oh, God," Rachel said, covering her mouth. "That's right. You guys dated her within a month of each other."

"Josh is mine," Joey said firmly. "His name even starts with the same letter as mine."

"Joey..." Ross started.

"That doesn't mean anything," Monica finished.

"Oh yea!" Phoebe said, realizing it was true. "That's so cool!"

"Joey, sweetie," Rachel said. "We all love you and want good things for you. If this is a good thing, then we're happy for you. Right guys?" She looked around at the others. There was a chorus of muttering and "yeas" around the room. Joey smiled again.

"You guys are the best. I'm meeting him in ten minutes did you want to see him?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Monica said. She was afraid that she'd see Chandler in the boy.

"We'd love to meet him, Joe," Chandler finished for her. He wasn't too sure how he felt about seeing Kathy again, but a small boy wasn't too scary.

"Chandler, a minute?" Monica asked, tugging him into the bathroom where she closed the door.

"I know what you're thinking," Chandler said before she started talking.

"Damn right it's what I'm thinking!" she practically howled. "You are getting a test done. I don't trust Kathy."

"And what if he is mine?" Chandler asked. "What then, huh?"

"Then I guess...I guess we look at...I don't know," she admitted.

"Then maybe we should just let it go," he suggested.

"No! I need to know! I will never stop thinking he's yours if we don't go through with this," Monica trilled.

"Okay, okay," Chandler said, holding up his hands. "We'll get it done."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him tightly. She couldn't stop fretting about it. What was she going to do if this Josh was Chandler's son? How was she going to cope?

...

"Hey," Kathy smiled, seeing Joey come through the coffeehouse doors. "You made it. How did it go?"

"It went okay. They're in shock," Joey answered. "They want to meet him, though."

"That's amazing!" Kathy cried. "Oh, I'm so glad."

"Monica wants a DNA test," Joey told her, wincing a little.

"Big surprise," Kathy said, joking. "We can set one up to ease her mind." It still bothered her a little that Monica needed the proof, but she had to put herself in Monica's shoes, and she agreed that it was the right thing to do in the end.

"That'll make things better," Joey agreed.

"Do you want a test done too?" she asked, looking at him seriously.

"No," he shook his head.

"Joey, it's okay to say yes," she said. "I understand."

"Everyone says I should, but my gut tells me he's my kid," Joey said, pointing.

"Why don't you and Chandler do one together so it makes everyone feel better," Kathy suggested. "I'm okay with that. Trust me. I'm not upset."

"You sure?"

"Not at all. I've been doing some thinking, and I'd be crazy to deny you that right even after thinking I didn't make a mistake in my math. You deserve to know for sure," she finished.

"All right. Whenever you set it up, we'll be there," Joey said.

"I'll call and make an appointment," she promised.

"So where's Josh?" Joey asked, looking around.

"My friend has him," Kathy answered. "They should be here right about..."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Josh shouted, bursting through the doors.

"...now," Kathy finished. She laughed as she went to greet her friend, who had to leave for another commitment right away.

"Daddy, are we having pizza again tonight?" Josh asked excitedly. Joey swelled with pride at the word "Daddy." He was so glad his son felt comfortable using it so quickly.

"No, no," Joey answered, catching Kathy's raised eyebrow.

"We're having dinner together tonight," Kathy informed them. Joey was surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm cooking," she replied, smiling. "See you around six?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Good luck," she said as she went out the door.

"What are we doing tonight?" Josh asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You are gonna meet my friends," Joey answered.

"Yippee!" Josh exclaimed.

...

"You guys, I'm worried," Phoebe said. They were waiting for Joey to come back.

"Me too," Monica chimed in.

"I think it could be cute," Rachel said. "Joey as a dad. I think he'd be very sweet."

"You're saying that cos you're pregnant," Ross scoffed. "Your maternalness is clouding your mind."

"Oh shut up," Rachel snorted back.

"Let's just be cool, all right?" Chandler suggested. "Joey is our friend, and he knows what he wants. We are gonna support him."

"All right," the others agreed reluctantly.

"Hey," Joey said, sticking his head around the corner. "Wanna meet Josh?"

"Yea, bring him in," Rachel said, waving. Joey moved to reveal the cutest little boy they'd ever seen. Even Monica's heart melted a little.

"Hi!" Josh chirped.

"Hello," everyone answered at once.

"This is Aunt Monica," Joey said, leading Josh over to her.

"Nice to meet you," Josh said politely, holding out his hand.

"Aww," Monica said, shaking it. He was too cute!

"Uncle Chandler."

"Nice to meet you." Josh repeated his action.

"Aunt Rachel, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Ross," Joey finished, going around the rest of the room. They stood in the middle of the living room afterwards, looking awkward.

"So," Rachel started.

"Do you like dinosaurs, Josh?" Ross asked, filling up the silence.

"Yea!"

"Me too! I teach a class about them," Ross explained.

"Cool!" Josh cried. "Can you teach me?!"

"I sure can," Ross said. He gave the others an excited glance. It wasn't too often someone was so excited about dinosaurs. He liked this boy already.

"Do you like music?" Phoebe asked. She was catching on to the "let's find something in common with Josh" theme.

"I like drums," Josh nodded.

"That's nice but what about the guitar?"

"It's okay."

Phoebe felt a little put out at this.

"Cookies!" Monica shouted suddenly, making them jump. "Kids like cookies!" She started rooting through her cabinets for them.

"Actually, Mon, it's almost suppertime, and Josh shouldn't have treats before that," Joey told her. Chandler almost started laughing. Joey was being very dad-like without even knowing it.

"You're right," Monica agreed. "I lost my head. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're going to have dinner with Mommy, right?" he said to Josh, who nodded.

"Did she...?" Monica started.

"She's setting up an appointment," Joey cut her off, giving her a meaningful look with his head tilted towards Josh.

"Okay."

"Say bye," Joey said to Josh as they went to the door.

"Bye!" Josh called, waving as they left. Once the door was shut, a collective release of held breaths filled the room.

"He was adorable!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He does look like Joey," Ross agreed.

"Did you see the way he shook everyone's hands?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, yes, he was great," Monica nodded. "I just hope Joey knows what he's doing."

"I think he does," Chandler said. "Give him some credit." Everyone agreed. As weird as it was to see Joey as a father, it was also very sweet to witness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner went very well. Joey couldn't help but feel like this was what it like to be a family. There was lots of laughter and talking, and Joey was beginning to feel like he could picture himself doing this every night. He helped Kathy tuck Josh into bed, and the little tyke fell asleep within moments from exhaustion at all the excitement. They were now sitting together in the living room. Joey couldn't help but notice that Kathy looked rather thin. Come to think of it, she didn't really eat much either.

"Is everything all right?" Joey asked her, noticing she also looked really tired. "Do you want me to have Josh over for a break?"

"You're very sweet," Kathy smiled. "I'm okay. Things at work have been hectic so I'm not getting enough sleep."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. However, I do like the idea of Josh spending some more time with you," Kathy said. "So maybe a sleepover soon wouldn't hurt."

"I'd love to," Joey responded immediately. He was already planning what he was gonna do with Josh.

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie?" she asked. He looked at her then. She seemed hopeful.

"Yea why not?" he answered. Her face lit up.

"Great! I'll pick one out," she said. "I think you'll like it." She searched through the cabinet for a moment before pulling out...

"Die Hard!" he shouted, pumping his fist. She waggled it in her hands.

"That's right! I remember it's your favorite," she said, putting it in and going to sit beside him. By the end of the movie, she was curled up sleeping on him. Joey really had to use the bathroom, so he slid out from under her carefully and went over to it. He was washing his hands when he noticed on the one cabinet a pill bottle with a complicated looking word on it. He peered at it. Abemaciclib. He picked it up. What would she be doing with that? He heard her stirring out in the next room, so he put it back and went to join her.

"I fell asleep," she said, smiling lopsidedly at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You obviously needed it," Joey reassured her.

"Everything all right?" she asked, noticing his face.

"Yea. I'm just tired. Thanks for a great night, Kathy," he said. She got up and followed him to the door.

"I had fun," she said, leaning on the door frame. Joey noticed her cheeks were looking a bit hollow in the lighting.

"Me too," he nodded. She hesitated, like she was going to either do or say something, but she just swallowed.

"Good night," she said finally.

"Good night." He hailed a cab, and on the way home, he kept wondering if maybe, just maybe, Kathy was sick.

 **The Next Day**

"It was called what?" Chandler asked, confused. It was the next day, and Joey was trying to explain the pill bottle.

"I don't know, man. It was long and started with the letter 'a,'" Joey answered. "Abracadabra or something."

"I doubt it's called that," Chandler said sarcastically. "Unless it's a magic pill."

"Oh, ha ha," Joey commented.

"Hey," Phoebe said, coming in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Pills that Kathy is taking. Aberdeen something or other," Joey explained. Phoebe looked at him.

"Heh?"

"We don't know," Chandler replied. "All we know is it starts with the letter 'a.'"

"I LOVE guessing games!" Phoebe cried. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Monica asked, coming out of the bathroom from her shower.

"Kathy is taking some kind of medication that Joey can't pronounce," Chandler offered, leaning in to kiss her.

"That's weird," Monica mused. "Is she sick?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I didn't want to admit I was snooping through her stuff. She looks really thin though."

"Hmm," Monica replied. She was getting a sinking feeling.

"Abemaciclib!" Phoebe shouted.

"That's it!" Joey cried, pointing at her.

"How the _hell_ did you do that?" Chandler asked, looking at her astounded.

"I did a stint in a pharmacy years ago," Phoebe shrugged. "Plus, that's what my friend's mom took for her breast cancer." There was a sudden hush in the room after her words. Phoebe looked at them.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"You don't suppose...?" Monica trailed off.

"No," Chandler shook his head.

"Breast cancer?" Joey whispered. How could Kathy have that?

"Joey, you gotta ask her," Monica urged. "What if that's why she is suddenly bringing Josh to you and saying your his father? I mean, why didn't she do it in the beginning?"

"Oh, God," Joey said, catching on. "You mean, she's dying?!"

"I don't know that for sure," Monica said impatiently. "I'm saying you should ask her."

"All right," Joey agreed. "I'll ask her today."

"Be gentle," Phoebe told him.

"Yea, and don't just blurt it out," Monica warned. She felt badly then for Kathy. She hoped that it wasn't true. She didn't want Joey to have to go through that kind of pain.

...

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise," Kathy smiled when Joey showed up at her place of work. "What brings you here?"

"Are you sick?" Joey asked, surprising both of them. He hadn't intended to open with that. Kathy looked around to make sure no one else was watching them before answering.

"Joey, now is not the time."

"So you are."

"Joey, please, can we talk about this later?" she asked, gesturing to where they were.

"Just tell me."

"Joey!"

"Is there a problem here?" the manager asked, sliding up next to Kathy.

"None. Can I just be excused for five minutes to talk to my friend here?" Kathy asked. The manager nodded, and she came out from behind the desk and marched out the door with Joey in tow.

"You can't just come to my place of work and holler out to everyone that I'm sick," she said angrily.

"But it's true," Joey argued.

"Yes, Joey, I'm sick, okay? I'm not making a big deal out of it," she said, crossing her arms.

"Sick with what?"

"Cancer. I have cancer, Joey."

"W-what?"

"Yes. They tried everything and nothing worked, so now I'm basically just waiting until it's taken it's course," Kathy told him.

"No way."

"Yes, Joey. It's true."

"Does Josh know?"

"He knows enough. He doesn't need to understand the rest of it right now."

"But you're going to get better," Joey said, not understanding himself.

"No, Joey. I'm not. They caught it too late. Nothing else can be done. Joey, I'm dying," Kathy said. These words echoed through Joey's brain as he looked at her sad expression.

"You...you what? No!" Joey cried.

"Can we please not do this now?" she begged. "Look, come by later and we'll talk, okay? I have to get back to work."

"But..."

"Later!" she called, going back inside. Joey was left standing on the steps feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. Kathy was sick. Kathy was dying. What on Earth was he gonna do?

...

"Hey, man," Ross said, entering the coffee house. He noticed Joey looked really depressed. "What's wrong?"

"Kathy's dying," he blurted out. Ross was taken aback.

"What?"

"Yea. She told me an hour ago. I can't process this, Ross. How can this be happening?"

"What is she dying from?"

"Breast cancer."

"Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry," Ross said, sitting down beside him.

"So am I. I had no idea. I don't even know what I'm going to say to her. What do you say to people when they're dying? I feel like I can't be funny or serious or anything," Joey went on.

"Well, just be yourself. If she's accepted it, then nothing you say can make it worse."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't," Ross admitted. "I'm just guessing."

"That's very helpful," Joey said sarcastically. "I'm supposed to go over there after she's off work, and I have no idea where to even start."

"You'll figure it out," Ross assured him.

"I can't help but think this is why she brought Josh to me. If she wasn't sick, maybe she never would have."

"I don't think that's true," Ross disagreed. "You're his father."

"Then why take almost three years to tell me?" Joey demanded.

"I don't know," Ross replied honestly. "Maybe you should ask her."

"I will," Joey nodded his head. Tonight wasn't going to be pleasant, he knew, but he was going to get some answers. He looked at his watch. It was time to get Josh from daycare.

 **Later**

Monica and Chandler agreed to watch Josh while Joey went to talk to Kathy about her health and what her plan was. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew it needed to be done. When he arrived at her place, she didn't answer the door. Opening it, he called her name. There was no answer. Feeling worried, he went inside.

"Kathy?" he called. There was no sound within. "Kathy?" She still wasn't answering him.

"Kathy?!" Joey called again. He headed for the bathroom on instinct, and he found her lying on the floor.

"Oh my God!" He felt for vitals, and there were still some there. He ran to get her phone and call for EMS. He stayed on the line while dragging the cord as far as it would go so he could be near her. The paramedics came within moments and started loading her up.

"Can I come with her?" Joey asked.

"Yea," they nodded. He waited until she was loaded in and strapped down before climbing in beside her. He was very scared. She was very pale. At least she was still breathing. When they got to the hospital, she was immediately hooked up to an IV and assessed. Within the hour, she was awake again.

"Hey," Joey said, seeing her eyes open. "There you are."

"Hi," she said weakly. "What happened?"

"You went unconscious," Joey answered. "You're at the hospital."

"Oh great," she moaned. "My favorite place."

"Good evening," the doctor said, coming in. "How's our patient?"

"Tired," Kathy answered.

"So, I've looked at your bloodwork, and Kathy, it's not good," he said. Joey felt his heart almost stop. He saw Kathy was nodding.

"I kind of figured it was getting bad," she said. "I could feel it."

"Kathy, from the tests done earlier, we've surmised that your cancer has spread, and you do not have much time left," the doctor explained.

"I know," she whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked. "You can still help her, right?" He looked between them anxiously.

"How much time?" Kathy asked.

"A month. Maybe two. Not very long," the doctor answered. "I'm very sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kathy said. "Can I go home?"

"Do you have anyone staying there with you currently?"

"My parents will be coming," Kathy answered.

"Okay. Then you can go home. I don't want you unsupervised for long periods of time," the doctor warned.

"Understood," she smiled weakly.

"Please keep eating and drinking. You were dehydrated, that's why you passed out," he added.

"Okay I will," Kathy promised. It was hard to eat and drink when you just didn't feel like doing it. Then the doctor was gone, and it was just the two of them.

"Why aren't they helping you?" Joey demanded.

"Joey, I explained this earlier. They did everything they could," Kathy explained. "They can't help me anymore."

"But...but..."

"Joey, it's okay. I accepted long ago that I was going to die. It's just happening a little faster than I thought."

"You can't die!" Joey blurted out. "You've got Josh! Me!"

"Joey, I'd give anything to not die for you two, but it's not up to me. I have no control over this," Kathy said sadly. "I'm so sorry." A nurse came in just then.

"So the doctor wants to monitor you overnight just in case there is anymore complications, and you can go home in the morning."

"Okay, thank you," Kathy said. She turned to Joey. "Can you watch Josh?"

"Of course," he said instantly. "You don't even have to ask."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thank you."

"Get some rest," he urged. He left to call Monica. He was gonna need all the help he could get.

...

"Where's Mommy?" Josh asked as Joey tucked him into his bed. He was going to sleep on the couch.

"She's at a friend's house," Joey lied. He didn't know how much Josh knew, and he wasn't about to unleash that monster out of its box if the boy had no idea what was happening.

"Will I see her tomorrow?" Josh asked, looking a little fearful. Perhaps he did know what was up.

"Yes, you will," Joey promised. He bent down and kissed his forehead. "Now, sleep well."

"Goodnight, Daddy," he murmured, rolling over. Joey watched him for a moment before going out and closing the door behind him. Rachel was sitting on the couch. Joey went to join her.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Monica had filled her in.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I don't know what to think or how to feel right now."

"My aunt died from breast cancer," Rachel told him. "It was awful, and I never understood how she had been so at peace with it."

"That's Kathy," Joey agreed. "She is calm about it. I have no idea how she's not freaking out."

"She probably did that in the beginning, and now, well, it's something she's accepted. I really admire her for that," Rachel said. She reached out and held his hand.

"What am I going to do for her?" Joey asked.

"Just be there. Care for her. Care for Josh. That will mean more to her than anything," Rachel answered.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked. "With the baby and Ross and all."

"I got a weird call from him today asking to meet tomorrow," Rachel said. "I feel like this whole Kathy thing is making him think about stuff."

"You think he's going to ask to get back together?" Joey asked, surprised.

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "I guess we'll see." Joey leaned his head on her shoulder, and she patted the top of it. He felt useless, but he was going to see Kathy tomorrow and have a proper talk.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"Chandler?" Monica asked, poking him.

"Yea?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now," he answered.

"I can't stop thinking about Kathy."

"Me either."

"What if that was me?"

"Honey, don't go there."

"But what if it was? What would you do?"

"Mon, I really don't want to answer that right now," Chandler said firmly. She rolled over and he held her in his arms.

"I'm scared for her."

"Me too, but I don't think she'd want us to be."

"I love you, Chandler."

"I love you too, Monica."

 **Ross**

Ross was lying awake as well. He was thinking about Rachel and his unborn baby. He thought about Kathy. Life was too short to keep fooling around with something you knew you wanted. He was going to talk to Rachel tomorrow and profess his love to her. It seemed like the right thing to do. He only hoped she would be able to say it back.

* * *

 **I realize most of you are probably disappointed with where this story is going. I knew all along that's where it was going. I am dedicating this story to an old friend of mine that I ran into last week who told me they have less than three months to live-they're dying from cancer. I was flabbergasted. They were so calm and...happy, talking about all the places they were going to see between treatments. I couldn't get it off my mind all week. I felt foolish for complaining about stuff that was going on in my life because, well, I wasn't dying. This person has inspired me so much. Their ability to accept their fate and still laugh about things was amazing. If it were me, I'd be so crippled and depressed that I'd never be able to move again. So, M, even if you never read this story, it's written for you. I hope that I can capture your outlook on your fate in Kathy. Thanks for reading, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad to see you all still following this story. I hope to still be able to make you smile as we continue on.**

* * *

Joey awoke to Josh standing over his head.

"Good morning," Josh said happily. Joey groaned. Morning had come too soon.

"Hey, buddy," he said, sitting up. The couch had been brutal on his back. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yup!"

"I know just the place," Joey said, picking up his son and going across the hall. Monica was starting her pancake mix while Chandler was flipping bacon.

"I swear you are part dog," Monica said, seeing him. Joey grinned.

"Breakfast!" Josh cried, excited. Joey set him down, and he ran over to Chandler to try and help. Monica watched them, emotion flickering in her eyes.

"You're wondering if it's Chandler's son, aren't you?" Joey asked. She turned to look at him.

"Until I see the test results, I will always wonder," Monica admitted.

"Hey, maybe both Chandler and I are the father," Joey said suddenly.

"What?" Monica asked, raising her brows.

"Yea! I mean, I was sleeping with Kathy and then he was. Maybe his hopped on with mine..."

"Oh my God, stop," Monica said, holding up her hand. "Who taught you sex ed?!"

"There was no Ed around when I learned about sex," Joey said quickly. "Nor was I taught how to have sex with Ed. He was our basketball coach. That just would have been wrong."

"Joey," Monica started, hardly containing herself. "Ed means education."

"Oohh," Joey said, getting it. Monica just shook her head, laughing. Chandler and Josh high fived then, and Joey couldn't help but smile. It was a nice sight, his best friend and his son getting along. He knew Josh was his son. Call it a gut feeling. He displayed similar mannerisms. Once everything was cooked, they all sat down and ate together. Chandler had Josh giggling so hard he almost choked a few times. Even Monica couldn't help but smile at how they were getting along now. Joey felt his heart swell. Then it sank. He had to talk to Kathy today, and he didn't even know where to start.

...

Joey and Chandler went to the hospital to get their paternity test done. Josh had been amazingly calm during the whole procedure, and Chandler took Josh with him to give Joey and Kathy time alone. They wouldn't get the results of the test for a couple of weeks. Kathy was putting on her clothes when Joey started talking. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"If you didn't get sick, you weren't going to tell me about him, were you?" he asked. Kathy stopped trying to button her shirt and looked at him.

"Were you?" he repeated. She bit her lip. "Why?! How could you not tell me?! Was I that terrible of a boyfriend to you that you didn't feel I was capable of looking after a child?"

"Stop," Kathy tried.

"You really thought that you could just never tell me?!" Joey ranted. "That I had a son wandering around New York? I had every right to know!"

"Joey..."

"I did care a lot about you, Kathy, and I love my son. Even if you weren't sick, I would love my son. Hell, I could even..." Joey trailed off again. Then he shook his head. "That's beside the point. I had a right to know!"

"I didn't want to ruin your life again!" Kathy shouted finally. Joey stared at her. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"What do you mean, again?" Joey asked. Kathy hung her head.

"When I kissed Chandler, it ruined you. I know it did. It was the ultimate betrayal. Then I paraded around with him in front of you for a little while after that. Don't tell me you didn't have hurt in your eyes every time I looked at you because I saw it," Kathy said, her voice quivering. "I felt horrible. You didn't deserve that. So when I found out about Josh, I didn't want to just dump that on you and ruin your life."

"You didn't ruin my life," Joey said softly. "Yea, it really hurt, but I wasn't ruined. It was more Chandler I was upset with than you. If you guys had just told me, then I would have bowed out."

"I know that now," Kathy said tearfully. "You are a kind, generous man, and I was stupid enough to not see that."

"Shh," Joey soothed, pulling her into his arms. "We all make mistakes, Kathy. It's okay. I forgive you."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her shoulders shaking hard. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was so long ago now," Joey reassured her.

"Not just for that," Kathy sobbed. "I'm so sorry that I'm sick, that I'm dying. I'm sorry that I'm not gonna be there to see Josh grow up, to help you..."

"Kathy, stop," Joey said. "None of this is your fault." She kept crying.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know." He kept holding her while she cried. He really didn't know what else to do. After a while she stopped.

"You weren't supposed to find out I was sick," she said, wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you weren't supposed to know until after. I was going to Chicago to be with my parents, leaving Josh here with you. That was the plan. You were not meant to be exposed to this pain. Neither of you."

"I'm glad I know," Joey said. "I can help."

"You're sweet, Joey, but there's really nothing you can do."

"Oh, yes there is," he argued. "What are things you've always wanted to do?" Kathy looked taken aback.

"Um, well," she trailed off.

"Make a list," he ordered. "And we're doing them."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes."

"I...okay," she finished. "Deal." She held out her hand, and Joey shook it.

"Great. Now, lets get you home."

...

"Can we get ice cream?" Josh asked. He was sitting between Joey and Kathy in the cab on their way back home. Joey looked at Kathy, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to give the wrong answer and show he was an irresponsible adult. Although, ice cream sounded really good right about now.

"Sure," Kathy smiled. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Josh exclaimed, pumping his little fist. Kathy told the cab driver where to go, and after ten minutes, Josh was happily scooping ice cream into his mouth. Joey sat watching Kathy as she dipped her spoon into her sundae and brought a small amount to her lips. He wasn't even touching his. It seemed almost wrong to be enjoying something so good when facing something so sad.

"What?" she asked, seeing him looking at her.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Daddy?" Josh asked. "Are you gonna eat yours?"

"You're certainly not having it," Kathy warned, a smile on her lips. Her son definitely was getting an appetite the older he got.

"No, I was gonna race him," Josh said. Joey raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You think you can defeat me?" Joey asked, teasing. "I happen to be the ice cream king."

"Prove it," Josh said, grinning. They both lifted up their spoons, ready for digging.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Kathy shouted. Most of the ice cream got on Joey's face more than inside his mouth. Josh was about the same. Kathy was laughing the entire time.

"I win!" Josh exclaimed, setting his spoon down. Joey still had a quarter left.

"Well I'll be darned," he said. "You're the new king of ice cream."

"Yeeaa!" Josh whooped.

"Oh, you guys," Kathy grinned. She loved her boys. She caught Joey's eye. She knew he was covering up his real feelings of sadness for Josh, and she felt grateful towards him. She owed him another talk once they left Josh with Aunt Phoebe.

...

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting down next to Ross. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yea," he said, clearing his throat. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ross. You just saw me yesterday," Rachel answered. "What's up?"

"I've been doing some thinking," he started. "Where are we?"

"We're in Central Perk," Rachel replied. She knew what he meant, but she was having some fun first.

"Yes, yes, I know," he said impatiently. "I meant with us. I've been thinking about...us, and I was wondering what your thoughts were."

"Is this because I'm carrying your child?" Rachel interrupted. "Cos Ross, you don't have to love me because of that."

"No, it's not. I've come to realize that life is too short, and I wanted to talk to you about maybe starting things up again," Ross finished.

"Kathy's news got to you too, huh?" she asked.

"It's not just that," Ross argued.

"It got to me too," Rachel cut in.

"It...it did?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Look, I don't want to just jump back into a relationship because of...that. I want us to take our time, get to know each other again. I don't want it to be some rash decision..."

"It's not a rash decision. Rach, I love you. I never stopped," Ross said, inching closer. "I know you feel the same way. Why else would you come all the way to England to see me get married?"

"Because you're my best friend?" Rachel tried.

"Phoebe told me," Ross explained.

"Damn it," Rachel muttered.

"Look, it was bad timing then, but what about now?"

"I just don't know, Ross. Can we just take our time and see where it goes?" she asked. He patted her hand.

"Of course. I don't want to pressure you," he said.

"Thank you. I do care about you, Ross. I just..."

"Don't want to jump right in, I know," Ross finished for her. She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry if that isn't what you were hoping for."

"It wasn't a flat out rejection," he laughed. "I'll take what I can get."

"Good. Now, Momma needs a cookie or something," Rachel said, moving to get up.

"I got it," he said, beating her to it. He couldn't help but grin to himself. Maybe things were going to look up after all.

...

"Higher, Aunt Phoebe! Higher!" Josh called as Phoebe pushed him on the swing. She obliged, causing him to squeal. Kathy laughed while looking back. She was walking with Joey on the trail to have their talk.

"He looks just like you," Joey said, watching her.

"He does in some way," she agreed. "Thank God he doesn't have my nose."

"Your nose is cute, what are you saying?" Joey laughed.

"Whatever you say," she teased. They walked in silence for a moment.

"So," he said.

"So," she echoed.

"When did you find out?"

"Six months ago," she answered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"It's okay. I spent a few days alone while Josh was with my parents so I could process it all. I agreed to do the treatments because I still had hope. After three months, I lost hope. I became very depressed. Then I snapped out of it. I couldn't do that to Josh. He needed me, and he knows that something is wrong, just not what. He's so little. I don't want to upset him if I can help it."

"How are you so calm about this?" Joey asked.

"I accepted what was going to happen. I still get anxious and scared at times, but not as much as I used to. I'm more afraid of what's going to happen to Josh when he finds out I'm gone," Kathy lamented.

"He has me," Joey said fiercely. "I won't give him up for anything."

"You're incredibly sweet, Joey. Fatherhood suits you," Kathy smiled. "That's not something I thought I would ever say." She lightly punched him on the arm as they continued walking. They could still hear Josh's squeals in the background.

"My parents will be here tonight," Kathy said after a while.

"Do they...?"

"They know. It's been hard on them. It'll be harder now that they're here because it means that...it means things are moving along," Kathy finished.

"It's hard to outlive your child," Joey nodded. "I can only imagine."

"Come to dinner tonight," Kathy said suddenly. "I want them to meet you. My Mom's asked so many questions about you."

"Really? You want me there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be there," he promised.

...

"I feel so bad for Joey right now," Phoebe said. She was at Monica and Chandler's. They were both nodding their heads.

"It'll break his heart. I think his old feelings for her are returning," Monica said.

"I think you're right," Chandler agreed. He had noticed the way Joey had been looking at Kathy in the hospital.

"I hate cancer," Phoebe said, banging her fist on the table.

"Me too, Phoebs," Monica replied.

"She was so...normal today," Phoebe went on. "I watched her with Joey, and it was like she wasn't even sick."

"She's coping very well," Chandler nodded. "I'm very amazed."

"Poor Josh," Monica lamented.

"He has us," Chandler said strongly. Monica reached over and patted his hand.

"Of course he does," she agreed.

"He really likes me," Phoebe chimed in. "I'm cool Aunt Phoebe."

"That's good," Monica smiled. She looked at the clock. Joey would be heading to Kathy's soon. She hoped it would go well, meeting the parents.

* * *

 **Song that inspired me as I wrote: Happy & Sad by Kacey Musgraves**


	7. Chapter 7

Joey felt nervous. He had no idea what Kathy's parents thought of him or if they would like him. He could hear Josh running around inside talking animatedly while he stood outside the door with his hand raised to knock. Without giving it much more thought, he decided to knock.

"There you are," Kathy smiled when she saw him. She leaned into him. "Help me; they're driving me crazy!"

"O-oh okay," he stuttered. She pulled him in.

"Mom, Dad, this is Joey," she said. "He's a friend of mine and Josh's Dad."

"Hi," Joey said nervously. Her parents stood there staring for a moment.

"So good to meet you," her father finally said, stepping forward to shake his hand. "I'm Curt. This is Beth."

"Hi," Beth said, shaking his hand too. "So lovely to meet Josh's father."

"It's nice to meet you too," Joey said.

"Dad!" Josh cried, running to him.

"Hey!" Joey said, grabbing him and hoisting him up to his hip. "How are ya?"

"Grandpa brought me a present," Josh said excitedly.

"Oh yea? What did he bring?"

"I'll show you!" Josh said, wriggling to get down, so Joey set him down. He pulled on Joey's arm to go see.

"He's very cute," Beth said to Kathy once Joey was out of earshot.

"An actor you said?" Curt asked.

"He's a very good friend," Kathy explained. She wanted that to be clear so her mother wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Mmhmm," Beth said. Kathy just rolled her eyes at her mother's implication. She went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Can we help?" Curt asked.

"No, I'm okay. Just relax and have fun," Kathy replied. Joey came in not too long after while Josh went to cuddle with his grandparents on the couch in the living room.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm just tired. I love my parents, but they can be exhausting, and it's only been two hours," Kathy laughed. "They really want me to come home with them, and I don't want to leave. It was the original plan, of course, but now that things have changed, I want to stay here."

"You're their little girl," Joey said. "I'm sure it's very tough for them."

"I know it is, but I am still an adult who wants her wishes to be respected," Kathy finished. She pulled the pan out of the oven and set it on the stove top.

"Homemade pizza!" Joey exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I did date you once upon a time," Kathy giggled. "It's also Josh's favorite."

"That's my boy," Joey said proudly.

"Okay, guys, bring in your plates!" Kathy called. Joey went last to avoid looking greedy. If he had it his way, he'd eat the entire thing, but because he was trying to impress, he figured he shouldn't.

...

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room with hands in their laps and averted gazes. Joey felt awkward. He didn't know what to do or say. Thankfully, Josh helped out.

"I learned number counting today," he said happily.

"That's good, Josh," Beth cooed. "I would love to help you more while we're here."

"You're staying?" Josh asked, excited.

"For a little while, yes," Beth answered. She looked at Kathy quickly.

"Can we go to the park?" Josh asked hopefully.

"It's getting a little late, bud," Kathy replied.

"Just for a little while? Pleeeaaaase?" Josh begged.

"It wouldn't hurt for a little fresh air," Curt said.

"All right. We'll go for thirty minutes," Kathy said.

"Woohoo!" Josh cried, rushing to get his shoes on. Within moments they were all walking towards the community park near where Kathy lived. Josh ran to the swings, demanding that Kathy push. Beth went to swing beside him. Curt stood beside Joey, watching.

"You know," he said. "You never think that you're going to watch your kid die. When Kathy first told us, I refused to believe it, but now, now I can see the toll it's taking on her."

"She's strong, though," Joey said.

"She is. She always has been. God, I never thought I'd have to sit here and watch this," Curt said, tearing up. "It's killing Beth. We never had any more children because we couldn't, and now we're going to be childless. I just can't believe it." He sat down on the bench, and Joey joined him.

"Josh had no idea," Curt went on. "I think he suspects something is up, but he doesn't ask. Maybe he's afraid to. I'm not sure what will happen when she dies and he realizes she's not coming back."

"We will be there to help him get through it," Joey said. "I plan on being in his life."

"Kathy said you would. I had my doubts, her telling you," Curt admitted. "I didn't know if you'd want to be involved. She said she wasn't going to tell you about being sick."

"I kind of found out," Joey said sheepishly. "She didn't tell me."

"Ah, well, kudos to you for sticking around," Curt nodded.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Joey promised. He watched Kathy laughing with Josh. He definitely wouldn't be anywhere else, even though he knew a whole lot of pain was coming his way.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Mon," Chandler said, picking up the envelope with his name on it. He knew exactly what it was. She turned and looked at him, seeing it in his hands.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"This is it," he confirmed. She started panicking.

"What are we going to do if he's yours? What happens when Kathy dies? Chandler, I don't know what to do right now," she said, wringing her hands.

"Damn it, Monica, if Josh is my son and when Kathy dies, we are taking him home," Chandler said angrily. "He's my blood, and I won't abandon him."

"I know," Monica said, grasping his arm. "I know. Chandler, I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm just scared is all."

"Me too. I've been scared ever since Joey told me about Josh, and now we're here finding out the truth, and I'm scared shitless."

"We're in this together," Monica promised. "Open it." Inhaling deeply, Chandler ripped off the top and reached inside.

...

Joey was looking at his envelope unsure of what to do with it. He didn't really want to read it cos he already knew the truth. Josh was his son, end of story. He didn't need a piece of paper to tell him that. Phoebe watched him carefully.

"Do you want me to read it?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. The door flew open then, and Monica and Chandler came running through.

"He's not the father!" Monica shrieked.

"I'm not the father!" Chandler shouted at the same time.

"Oh, yay!" Phoebe cried, clapping her hands. Joey grinned hugely.

"Then I know what that means," he said, going to rip his envelope.

"Oh, whoa, hey, oh!" Chandler yelped, making him stop.

"What?"

"Don't you wanna read it?"

"No. I don't have to. It was either me or you, man, and it's not you so that makes it me," Joey said. "It's that simple."

"Knock, knock," Kathy said from the door. "Did you get your results today?" She had been feeling a little anxious herself.

"Yes. I'm not the father," Chandler told her. She breathed a sigh in relief.

"I'm glad," she said. "For your sake."

"I second that," Monica said.

"So?" Kathy asked Joey. "What does it say?"

"I don't have to read it," he said, smiling. He handed it to her. "I already know the answer."

"Are you sure?" Kathy asked, taking it from him.

"Yup. You can do what you like with that, but I'm not looking at it," Joey said.

"Wow," Kathy said, smiling. "Oh, I'm so happy. Josh will be happy too, not that he fully understands what the whole thing was about really."

"How are you feeling?" Monica asked her.

"Tired," Kathy answered. "I was hoping maybe Josh could stay here tonight? I was planning a night with my parents."

"I can take him," Joey nodded. "Anything to help."

"Thanks, Joey," Kathy smiled. "I'll go get him from daycare now."

"See you in a bit," he called after her. Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler watched him warily once she was gone.

"How are you doing?" Chandler asked.

"It's hard, but I'm doing okay right now," Joey answered.

"Joey, you know it's soon, right?" Monica asked. She could see it in Kathy that things were slowly getting worse.

"I know. Do you have to keep bringing that up?" he asked, getting teary.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're aware," Monica replied. Joey swiped at his eyes.

"I'm fully aware that my son is going to be motherless in less than two months probably. I am choosing not to think about it every second of every day because if I do, I won't be able to function, and I need to function for Josh," Joey finished.

"Okay," Monica nodded. "You know we're here right? For everything."

"Thanks, you guys," Joey sniffed. He really didn't know what he was going to do without them.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"Ross, would you cut it out and help me?" Rachel complained. Ross had been trying to amuse her with the bathroom reader he was absorbed in. Rachel was trying to figure out which baby book she wanted.

"I'm so getting this," Ross said, gesturing to the book.

"Good for you. It's about time you read something that didn't have dinosaurs involved," Rachel snorted.

"Oh, but there's dinosaur facts in here," Ross said, tapping the cover.

"Ugh, whatever. Help me," she whined. "I don't know what baby name book to get. I mean, how many books on baby names do they need? What if I get the wrong one that doesn't have the perfect name in it?"

"Rach, you're way overthinking this," Ross said. "Just pick this one." He plucked one off the shelf.

"But what if the names are different in this one?" she asked, pulling out another one.

"I doubt it."

"First page, Abigail," Rachel read. She opened the other one. "See? No Abigail!"

"What? Let me see," Ross said, taking them from her. He looked at both. "Huh."

"This is too hard," Rachel moaned.

"This one is in categories," Ross went on, his brow furrowed. "This _is_ hard."

"See? Ross, what are we going to do?"

"How about we pick our baby's name the old fashioned way? From our heads?" Ross suggested.

"That sounds harder," Rachel pouted.

"Well, it will save us 25 bucks," Ross pointed out.

"Fine," she sighed. He put both books back.

"Oohh this looks good," Ross said, pulling out another one.

"The Expectant Father?" Rachel read over his shoulder. "Really? Who's the one pushing out a little human after nine months?"

"I'll be experiencing some things too," Ross said defensively. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said. "I need something to eat." She waited for him to pay for the books. Then they went to the Perk. Rachel had to admit, she was impressed with the way Ross had been lately. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

 **A Few Weeks Later-July**

"I really want to go to Italy," Kathy said suddenly. Joey turned to look at her.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Yea. I've always wanted to go. Josh can stay with my parents. I'll be all right. I feel well enough to make the trip," she advised. Joey gave her a scrutinizing look.

"You sure?"

"I'm dead sure. We can go before Josh's birthday next month that way we can bring him back a really cool gift. You did promise to help me with my bucket list," Kathy said.

"I did. So far you ate a whole tub of ice cream in one sitting and held a squirrel. Italy is just a big leap from that," Joey laughed.

"The ice cream thing was a mistake," Kathy said ruefully. "I just always wanted to do it. I had a huge headache and a sick stomach afterwards."

"I was there. I remember," Joey reminded her. "I heard you regretting it all night long."

"Yes, yes," Kathy said, waving her hand. "Will you come tonight? When I tell my parents about the trip? I think Mom might get upset and worried."

"I'll be there," Joey promised. He knew she wanted to see Josh turn three. He knew she was holding on for that. He also knew how much weaker she was getting. He hoped this trip wouldn't ruin her chances at seeing her little boy turn one more year older. The past few weeks had been special to him, getting to know Kathy better and intimately. She had shared her thoughts, secrets, and fears. She confided that he was the best friend she'd ever had. Joey wanted to continue to be that for her. He didn't want to let her down.

 **Later**

"Mom, Dad, I want to go to Italy," Kathy said abruptly. "I want to go next weekend." Joey held his breath, waiting for their response.

"What?" Beth asked, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Curt questioned.

"I'm sure. Can you watch Josh?"

"How can you think about traveling around the world right now? Kathy, you're not well..." Beth started.

"Mom, do NOT treat me with kid gloves," Kathy snapped. "I am sick, not an invalid. I can still do things for myself, and damn it, I'm going to!"

"I'm sorry," Beth said. "Sweetie, I'm just concerned..."

"I will be fine. I can still travel. I want to do this. It's only for a weekend. Joey will be with me," Kathy added. Joey nodded.

"You've got to start thinking about..."

"I have all my arrangements made, Mom," Kathy said, her voice growing thick. "There's nothing left to do." Beth lowered her gaze, nodding. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Mom, I know you care about me. Please, let me do this," Kathy said.

"Go," Beth said after a moment. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Kathy said. "Considering." Joey had to give her credit. He had no idea how she could smile or laugh. Her strength and bravery awed him. He was starting to realize that he was falling for her again, and it terrified him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for not giving up on this story. I tried to put a little comic relief in there with the Ross & Rachel bit. I am going to time jump a little bit in the next chapter. I doubt I will exceed 11 chapters. Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Joey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Monica asked. She and Chandler watched as he packed for his trip.

"She wants to go. If I don't go with her, she'll go alone, and that's not good," Joey answered, throwing stuff into the bag haphazardly.

"What if something happens?"

"They have hospitals over there, don't they?" Joey asked, his voice sounding a little afraid.

"Well...yea," Chandler agreed.

"Oh. Then we'll be fine," Joey said.

"Joey, she can't die over there," Monica said, aghast.

"I can't stop anything from happening, Mon, especially her going on this trip," Joey said, looking at her hard.

"Okay," Monica said, closing her mouth.

"It's two and a half days, Mon," Joey added. "Only two and a half days."

"Mmhmm," Monica nodded, not saying anything more.

"All right," he said. "I'm ready. I'm off to pick her up. I'll see you later." He hugged them both.

"Be careful, Joe," Chandler said. He knew his friend was having feelings for Kathy again. He could tell.

"I will," Joey nodded as he went out the door. Monica and Chandler looked at each other.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Chandler asked.

"I don't think so," she answered.

...

"I wanna come too," Josh pouted. Joey was picking up Kathy, who was saying goodbye to Josh. He bent down to hug his son.

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll bring you back something awesome."

"Okay!" Josh exclaimed. Joey almost laughed. It really didn't take much to please an almost three year old. Beth stood off to the side looking worried, but she didn't say anything. Curt was loading the cab with Kathy's bag. He wiped his hands together as he walked back to them.

"Have fun, you two," he said, hugging Kathy. "Come home."

"We will," Joey promised. Beth hugged and kissed both of them goodbye. Then they were off.

...

"Joey left?" Ross asked. Rachel nodded. They were sitting in Central Perk listening to Phoebe's guitar playing.

"This morning. They should be over the Atlantic Ocean by now," she replied.

"Wow. I can't believe they're going," Ross said.

"Why not? Wouldn't you want to do something you've always wanted if you were dying?" Rachel asked. Ross looked at her sitting there.

"Yea," he said softly. "I would."

"Hey, guys," Chandler said, coming to sit next to Ross. Monica sat on the chair where Joey usually sat.

"How was he?" Rachel asked. "He was so nervous last night."

"He seemed fine," Monica answered.

"There was a moment of doubt that Italy had hospitals, but we straightened that out," Chandler added. Rachel gave a small laugh.

"Man, you guys," she said, putting her hand on her face. "Can you imagine? I have been trying to put myself in Kathy's place for a while now, and I just can't."

"Me either," Monica admitted.

"What would you do?" Rachel asked her suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"If you were dying, what would you want to do?"

"Um..."

"I'd give stand up comedy a try," Chandler mused. Ross snorted.

"Would you use your own jokes or ones that you 'borrowed?'" he asked.

"It was my joke!" Chandler said, outraged.

"Oh my GOD do not bring that up again," Monica ordered.

"Sorry, Mon," they both mumbled, hanging their heads.

"I'd go to Paris," Rachel sighed. "I always wanted to go there."

"I'd go on a dig," Ross told them. "You know, find some dinosaur bones on my own."

"I'd make a cookbook," Monica finally said.

"What are we talking about?" Phoebe asked, coming to sit with them. Her set was finished, not that anyone really noticed.

"What we would do if we were dying," Rachel answered.

"Oh, that's easy," Phoebe snorted. "I'd do The List."

"The list?" Ross asked, feeling worried.

"Yea, you know, the list with anyone who's ever pissed me off that needs to get my revenge," Phoebe shrugged.

"Is it a long list?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Eh. It's fair size," Phoebe replied.

"Am I on it?" Chandler asked.

"Not yet," she smiled.

"I don't think any of us are on it, Chandler," Ross said, making a "don't be ridiculous" face.

"That's what you think," Phoebe smirked. Ross looked at her in shock.

"Wait, am I...?" he started.

"I think Joey would pick a restaurant and eat everything on the menu," Rachel pondered, cutting him off.

"You're so right!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"All at once?" Monica asked, incredulous. Ross was sitting there staring at Phoebe and trying to figure out if he was on the list or not.

"Maybe. Or maybe he'd go every day for a week," Chandler joked.

"Phoebs?" Ross began.

"Not now, Ross," Phoebe shushed. He crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I hope they have a good time," Monica said honestly.

"It's Italy and Joey," Chandler scoffed. "That's like pizza and cheese."

"How does that work?" Rachel asked.

"You know...it's like going home," Chandler replied. "Italy is Joey's homeland, and pizza is cheese's homeland."

"Oh yea," Phoebe nodded vigorously.

"That makes zero sense, honey," Monica said.

"You do better," he challenged.

"Are you going to be killing people on the list or just maiming them?" Ross asked, still stuck on the whole list thing.

"I can't tell you, Ross, that would ruin the element of surprise," Phoebe snorted.

"Enough with the list, Ross," Rachel groaned. "Let it go."

"You're not on it," Ross argued. "So you don't have to worry about anything."

"That's true," Rachel said happily.

"Thai food anyone?" Phoebe asked, getting up.

"Oh, yea that sounds good," Monica agreed, standing too. Rachel and Chandler joined them. They left Ross sitting on the couch fretting over the thought of being murdered by Phoebe.

...

Joey was in awe of Italy. He had always wanted to come here, and now that he was here, it felt so surreal. Kathy was laughing she was so happy.

"This is amazing!" she shouted. She snapped photos of everything. They had unloaded at the hotel and gone straight to sight seeing. Kathy wanted to see it all. They went to the Colosseum first. Kathy stood at the base and held her arms open wide. Joey snapped a picture of her beaming face. Their plan was to see at least three things on the weekend, and they were going to travel up to Venice to see the canal and then try to see Lake Como. If they got to see more, they'd be lucky.

"I am so glad we came," Kathy said out of breath as she came back to him.

"Me too," he grinned.

"I am more excited to see Lake Como," she said. "I'm glad we are saving it for last."

Joey just bobbed his head. He was trying not to think of how this would be the first and last time she'd ever see it.

...

Josh was snuggled between his grandparents thinking about his mother. He knew something was wrong. She was so tired all the time, and she looked sad. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"Is mommy coming back?" he asked, feeling afraid. His Grandma looked at him.

"Of course she is, sweetheart," she answered, smoothing his hair with her hand. He pressed his face against her harder. Sometimes he had a scary thought that she was going to leave one day and never come back.

...

"That was Joey," Monica said, hanging up the phone. "They made the trip to Venice and saw the canals. They are on their way to see Lake Como now."

"It's six am," Chandler said, stunned from being awakened by the phone.

"He forgot," Monica shrugged. "It's noon there. They got up really early to get there in good time."

"Six," Chandler said again, picking up the alarm clock and pointing dramatically at it.

"I can help you get back to sleep," she winked at him. He tossed the alarm clock aside.

"All right," he agreed.

...

Joey was tired from getting up so early, but Kathy was buzzed on adrenaline. They had gone for a small boat ride on the canal and were now heading to Lake Como. It was another long drive, but they would get there by about four in the afternoon, which was coming up fast. The plan was to stay the night in that area and then head back to Rome on Sunday to catch their flight Sunday night. They had booked a late flight so as to get the most of the weekend. The driving was so they could see as much as possible on their journey, which Joey didn't mind. They had a lot of good conversations together in that car. Kathy had the music cranked now, and they were listening to Drops of Jupiter. Kathy was singing along a the top of her lungs, making Joey grin. She had such a beautiful voice. Then his throat tightened. He was really going to miss it.

"Hey," she said, touching his cheek suddenly. "No crying on this trip, remember?"

"I remember," he said thickly. She turned the radio off.

"Don't make me tickle you," she warned.

"I'll stop," he said, wiping his eyes. She giggled.

"I hated that as a kid," she said. "When my dad would get a hold of my foot and tickle mercilessly, but then at the same time, I loved it. Weird, huh?"

"You are," Joey agreed. She smacked him playfully. Then she gasped.

"We're here!" she cried.

...

"Okay, Phoebs," Ross said, approaching her at the Perk. "What do I have to do to get off the list?"

"Ugh, see, this is why you're on there," she said, exasperated. "You're annoying as hell."

"And that pisses you off?"

"Yes!"

"Well...well...I have a list too," Ross said.

"Oh really," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Yup. Uh huh. See?" Ross scribbled something down and then showed her the piece of paper.

"It's not a list if my name is the only one on it," Phoebe laughed. "Amateur."

"I'll add to it," he said defensively.

"Sure you will," she laughed.

"I will!"

"Okay, Ross," Phoebe said, pacifying him. He noticed what she was looking at just then.

"Rome? Venice?" he asked, shifting the pile of pamphlets. "You planning a trip, Phoebs?"

"Well, I didn't know how badly Joey had wanted to go there, so I thought I'd make a trip of my own for the future," she said.

"Are you upset that Joey is with Kathy right now?" Ross asked, picking up on something.

"No," Phoebe dismissed him. Ross knew she was lying.

"I'm sure he'd love to go with you, Phoebs," Ross said, patting her hand. She looked at him.

"Ross Geller," she said. "You might get off that list yet."

...

"I feel so at peace," Kathy said. They were sitting at a tourist spot and looking at the view.

"I feel tired," Joey admitted. Kathy laughed.

"I can drive back," she said.

"No, no," he argued. "You like the sightseeing."

"We'll take turns then," she compromised. She reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thanks for doing this with me, Joey."

"You're welcome," he replied. There was static between them suddenly, and Kathy leaned into him slowly. Joey felt shivers when her lips neared his.

"Is this okay?" she whispered. He planted his mouth on hers in response. It was like back then, only better. Joey shoved all thoughts of losing her out of his mind and just went with the moment. He was learning fast that moments disappeared quickly if you weren't paying attention. He wasn't going to let go of this one if he could help it.

 **Later**

Joey woke up and found that Kathy was not there. He panicked.

"Kathy?!" Had it happened? How could it have happened when he was asleep?!

"I'm right here," Kathy said, coming around the corner. "Damn, can't a girl pee around here without someone having a panic attack?"

"I thought you...you know," Joey said sheepishly.

"That I what, died and then disappeared like Yoda did?" Kathy asked, laughing.

"It could happen," Joey said defensively. It made her laugh harder.

"You're adorable. I really missed you," she said, smoothing his hair with her fingers. Joey pulled her in for a kiss then. Despite everything, he knew he was in love with her again.

"I'm sorry for all the lost time," she whispered after.

"Don't be. We wouldn't be who we are right now," Joey said.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I try to read a lot," Joey shrugged. She giggled.

"When we get home," she said. "Things are going to happen fast."

"Kathy..."

"No, Joey, listen to me. I can feel it. I am hanging on for Josh's birthday, which is coming soon, but after that, it's not gonna be long. I feel it is best for us if we let what happened here tonight stay here," she finished. Joey swallowed hard.

"Yea?"

"I really think it makes sense," she nodded. He rubbed her hand with his fingers. Then he nodded slowly.

"Okay," he agreed. "This stays here."

"If it was a different time, I'd say let's just do it, let's jump back in," Kathy said, tilting her head at him. "You know that right?"

"I do," he said. She smiled sadly.

"I'm breaking your heart again, aren't I?" she asked quietly.

"I knew what I signed up for," he answered, touching her cheek. "I'll be all right."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kathy, I'm sure."

She stifled her tears and pulled him into another ferocious kiss. If it was going to stay in Italy, then she wasn't going to waste any more time talking.

...

"Hey, Joe," Chandler said, seeing his friend come up the stairs with his bag. "How was it?"

"It was great," Joey answered, forcing a smile. He went into his apartment. Chandler followed.

"You're in love with her again, aren't you?" Chandler prodded. He leaned against the counter. Joey paused on his way to his bedroom.

"Yea, Chandler, I am. I'm in love with a dying woman," Joey said, breaking down. Chandler went over and pulled him into a firm embrace.

"It's all right, man," Chandler said. "We're all here for you." He felt his own heart breaking for Joey. He couldn't imagine Monica dying, not at all. He had no idea how this was all going to go down.

...

"You're smiling," Beth noted as Kathy unpacked.

"It was the best time of my life," she responded. "Aside from giving birth to Josh, of course."

"I'm glad," Beth smiled. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Kathy was fiddling with the shirt she was holding.

"You love him, don't you?" Beth asked.

"I do, and I'm ripping his heart out all over again," she said tearfully. Beth went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be," she reassured Kathy.

"I know, but right now I'm just so mad," Kathy said, getting angry. "I am so mad that I'm dying. Why?! Why, Mom?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Beth whispered.

"I don't want to leave," Kathy cried.

"I don't want you to leave either," Beth told her.

"Then why can't I stay?" Kathy asked, her voice barely a whisper through her tears.

"I don't know," Beth said thickly. They continued to hold each other tightly as they both cried.

...

"Gunther!" Ross said suddenly, making Monica jump. Phoebe looked over at them curiously.

"What?" Monica asked.

"He's another person I can have on my list."

"Why?"

"Cos he told Rachel that I slept with the copy place girl," Ross answered. "And I think he spits in my coffee."

"Ross, if anyone should be on that list, it's you," Monica glared. "You shouldn't have slept with her. You ruined your relationship with Rachel. You did it to yourself."

Ross sighed heavily, crossing off Gunther's name and adding his own.

"I'm on my own list," he said, looking at it. "I really do suck."

Phoebe burst out into peals of laughter.

* * *

 **Oye, so many ups and downs in that one. I wanted to leave it on a lighter note, though. I honestly think I've only got two, maybe three, chapters left of this story. I will warn you now, it will possibly (probably) make you cry a little.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a long chapter. I was going to split it into two, but then I didn't want to drag it out. You're gonna want some tissues at hand for this. Also, for those of you hoping for the focus to be on Ross and Rachel at some point, that's not the case here. You'll want to read TOW Ross Doesn't Remember Rachel, TOW All the Love, or Friends: The Next Generation for R &R ;)  
**

* * *

The few weeks between the trip and Josh's birthday slid by quickly. Joey, Kathy, and Josh spent as much time together as possible. Joey noticed Kathy getting weaker and more tired. She did her best to hide it, but it was showing. Beth and Curt did their best to help as much as possible and prevent Josh from seeing Kathy being sick. Kathy knew, though, that the time to talk to her son was coming and coming fast. She would do it after his birthday, which was today.

"Happy birthday!" she called to Josh, who was sitting at the table. She bent to kiss him on the cheek three times loudly.

"I'm three!" he shouted, excited.

"Yes, you are," she agreed. "A big boy now." He bounced in his chair. Beth brought out the few presents she had wrapped the night before. Kathy was saving their best gift for when Joey came that evening. He was bringing the gang, which she was fine with. The more distractions for her son the better. She went to take Josh's dirty plate to the sink when it slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor.

"Mummy?" Josh asked, looking at her.

"It's all right," she answered. "I'm just clumsy today." Beth hurried over to clean it up quickly. Kathy assisted her.

"Why don't you go sit with Josh and open presents?" Beth suggested.

"Okay," Kathy agreed. She sat a lot now. Josh wriggled with excitement when she sat down beside him on the couch. Curt handed him the first gift, which Josh tore into.

"Tonka truck!" he shouted.

"That's from your grandparents," Kathy said to him, kissing his forehead.  
"Thank you, Grandma and Grandpa," Josh said.

"You're welcome, bud," Curt replied. Josh opened the others eagerly. Kathy had gotten him some coloring books to help him start with learning colors and such. She also got him some large piece puzzles to help with problem solving. She wanted her boy to be ready for school when that time came. She wasn't going to be there to help out. She forced that from her mind right now. She was absolutely not going to cry on her son's birthday.

...

"Did anyone else know what to get Josh?" Rachel asked. They were all at Monica's waiting for Joey.

"I got stuffed animals," Monica said.

"Dinosaur toys," Ross chimed in.

"I made a mobile," Phoebe said.

"It's not creepy, is it?" Ross asked.

"No, Ross, it's not," she said, disgruntled. "I wouldn't do that to a kid."

"I've seen your art," he commented. He didn't even want to ask about the creepy half lady thing that hung on Phoebe's wall in her apartment. He just didn't want to know.

"Okay," Joey said. "Here we go." He had spent the afternoon with Josh already. The kid was so excited for his gift.

"You all right, buddy?" Chandler asked.

"Yup," Joey nodded. Chandler didn't press. He shared a look with Monica. They were dreading for what they knew was coming soon.

...

"Welcome," Kathy said, ushering them all inside. "Thanks for coming! Josh is very excited to see you all." On cue, Josh came running and hugged them all.

"Happy birthday," they all said to him as he went around.

"You're just in time for cake," Kathy said. Josh bounced hard. "It's chocolate, which is his favorite." She gave Joey a meaningful look.

"I'll remember," he said.

Monica and Rachel set down all the gift bags in the living room while the rest crowded around the table. Kathy lit the candles, and they all sang to Josh while he grinned and grinned.

"Make a wish, baby," Kathy said to him after kissing his head. He paused, thinking. Then he smiled and puffed out his cheeks to blow. He was struggling a little, so Kathy helped him.

"Now my wish will come true," he said happily. Kathy wondered what his wish was. She met Joey's eyes and saw they were wet. She looked away to avoid crying herself. Monica helped her cut the cake and pass the plates around.

"You doing okay?" she asked Kathy after.

"As okay as I can be," Kathy answered, smiling sadly. Monica reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks," Kathy whispered.

"This cake is amazing," Ross said, groaning.

"It's my recipe," Beth explained.

"Can I marry it?" Rachel asked, her mouth full.

"You can try, but I don't think it'll be a legal marriage," Kathy laughed.

"I think I want to be alone with this cake," Phoebe said.

"Easy," Ross warned, gesturing to Josh.

"I'm not a complete moron, Ross," Phoebe told him.

"I think I had a tiny you know what," Monica whispered to Chandler, making him choke a little.

There was small talk until everyone was finished and it was time for gifts. Monica handed her bag to Josh first, and he squealed at the sight of the stuffed puppy. He got even more excited at the dinosaur toys, much to Rachel's dismay and Ross' delight. Then he opened Phoebe's, and for a second he was confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here," Phoebe said, showing him. She lifted it up, and showed him the pieces.

"That's mommy," Josh said, pointing. Everyone leaned in to look. Phoebe had made a mobile with everyone's faces out of multicolored glass.

"Wow, Phoebs," Joey said, awestruck.

"That's beautiful," Kathy said.

"You made that?" Curt asked Phoebe.

"Uh huh. I'm a crafty person," she replied. Josh was mesmerized by it.

"We'll have to hang it over your bed, bud," Kathy said.

"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe," he said, hugging her. "And Aunt Monica, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Chandler, and Uncle Ross."

"Well, it's the gift you've been waiting for," Joey said. He handed the box to Josh, who took it carefully.

"Open it gently," Kathy advised. Josh obeyed. He revealed a hand painted box that Joey and Kathy had picked out in Italy. It was the view of Lake Como.

"It's pretty," he said, touching it. "Is it from Italy?"

"Yes," Joey nodded.

"I love it," he said happily.

"We'll have to set it aside until you're older, okay?" Kathy said. "We don't want it to break."

"Okay," he agreed. He handed it to her and went over to Joey. "Thank you, Daddy." Joey hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, Josh," he said.

"This was the best birthday ever," Josh told them all. Kathy felt the tears coming at full speed.

"Excuse me," she said, retreating to the bathroom. She sat against the wall across from the sink and buried her face into her hands.

"Kathy?"

She looked up to see Phoebe standing there.

"Are you all right?" Phoebe asked. She sat down beside her.

"No, I'm not," Kathy admitted. "How am I gonna tell my little boy that his momma isn't going to be here for any more birthdays?" She started crying again. Phoebe put her arm around her and pulled her in close.

"At least you get to tell him," she said. "My mother never said a word."

"I forgot about that," Kathy said, remembering.

"You can help him understand that it isn't his fault, that he didn't make it happen," Phoebe went on. "I know he's only three, but he understands more than you think he does."

"I know," Kathy whispered.

"We all love him, Kathy," Phoebe said. "And between all of us, he is going to grow up to be the best son you'll ever have."

"That...that means a lot, Phoebe," Kathy said thickly.

"I kind of have a connection with spirits," Phoebe added. "So if you ever wanna say hi, just come find me." Kathy choked out a small laugh.

"Okay," she promised.

"Come on," Phoebe said, pulling her up. "Let's finish tonight on a happy note." Kathy wiped at her eyes.

"You're right," she said, clearing her throat and composing herself. "Let's do this."

...

Joey was solemn on the cab ride home. Monica rested her hand on his knee, letting him know she was there. Chandler was quiet as well. Phoebe was in the front watching the world pass by. Ross and Rachel had taken a different cab.

"She looked good tonight," Joey said finally.

"She did," Monica agreed.

"I don't know if I can do this, Mon," Joey said. His breath was getting rapid now.

"Joey, we'll get you through this," Monica promised.

"How am I going to raise him alone?" Joey asked. "I know nothing about kids."

"We will help you," Phoebe said fiercely. "You are not alone in this." She turned to look at him. He met her gaze and nodded after a moment.

"Thank you, Phoebs," he said. "Thank you."

 **A Few Days Later**

It was time. Kathy knew she was pushing her luck as each day went on, and she needed to talk to Josh. Beth and Curt left the house to give them some privacy, and she sat down with Josh, who was playing with his dinosaurs. They were currently driving the Tonka truck.

"Hey, bud?" she said. "Can we talk?"

"Okay," he agreed. He set down his toy and looked at her.

"I don't know how to start but here goes," she started. "You remember how we had that goldfish and then it had to go away?"

"Yea," Josh nodded.

"Well, sweetheart, people go away too when they're older, much older, but sometimes...sometimes people have to go away earlier than they had planned," Kathy said. Josh looked at her intently.

"Like to heaven?"

"Yea, baby. To heaven."

"Is it nice there?"

"I've heard it's amazing there," Kathy replied. Josh was thinking hard.

"Do you have to go away?" he asked, getting tearful. Kathy swallowed hard. He caught on faster than she thought.

"Yes, baby, I have to go away soon," she told him.

"But...why?" he asked. She reached over and wiped his little tears away.

"Because God needs me more," Kathy said.

"But I need you," he said, getting worked up.

"I know. I know, baby, but it's out of my control. Look," she said, placing her hand over his heart. "I will always be right here, do you understand? Right here. I will never truly leave you." Josh was crying hard now.

"I...don't...want...you...to...go," he managed to say through sobs.

"I don't want to go either," she said, starting to cry herself. "But I can't stop it. I'm very sick, sweetheart. It's not your fault. You understand? None of this is your fault."

"But, my wish," Josh said. "I wished you to be here forever and ever."

"Oh," Kathy said, her heart breaking. "I couldn't be here forever even if I wasn't sick, Joshy. We all grow up and get older and then go see God after." It wasn't helping. She didn't know what else to say, but thankfully, her parents came back. Beth immediately sat down beside Josh.

"Hey," she said, pulling him into her lap.

"I don't want Mommy to go," he cried.

"We don't want her to go either," Beth said, rocking him. "But these things happen, love. I know it's very upsetting, but you still have Grandpa and me and your Daddy. We aren't going anywhere, okay?"

"I'll be an angel," Kathy said suddenly. "You remember them, right?"

"Yea," Josh said, sniffling.

"I'll be an angel, and even though you can't see me, I'll still come visit," Kathy said. Beth gave her a warning glance, but she didn't care. "I'll come see you every chance I get, and maybe somehow I can leave you a sign so you know I was here," Kathy went on. "Okay?"

"Okay," Josh sniffled.

"You still have time, Josh," Beth assured him. "We still have time."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Kathy was alone when she fell. She couldn't get up for being too weak. She managed to get to the phone that was on the coffee table and called for an ambulance and her mother, who was at the hair salon. Curt was with Josh at the park. The paramedics came and loaded her into the ambulance, and she knew she wasn't coming back.

...

"So, when do you think Josh could watch Die Hard?" Joey asked.

"Um, like when he's 18," Monica said, looking at him sharply.

"Yea, yea, of course," Joey agreed. He felt bummed. He wanted to share the best movie in the world with his son when he was older, but 18 seemed so far away. He went into his apartment while Monica and Chandler went into theirs, and he pressed play on his messages.

"Hi, this message is for Joey. Kathy is here at the hospital, and she's asking for you..."

Joey dropped his backpack and raced out the door, almost sending Rachel flying.

"Hey!" she cried. "Pregnant lady coming through." She shook her head and went inside. She caught the tail end of the message.

"Kathy is not well, Joey, so please do hurry..."

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped.

...

The trip to the hospital was a complete blur to Joey. When he got there, he stumbled around in a daze until he found someone to tell him where Kathy was. When he found her, Beth was there, her hair half done, sitting beside Kathy's bed.

"I got the message..." he started. Kathy's eyes were closed. "Is she...?"

"Sleeping," Beth whispered.

"Oh. Where's Josh? Curt?"

"They're coming," Beth answered. She patted the chair beside her. He sat.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said hoarsely.

"Me either," she cried. They held each other's hands. Curt arrived not too long after with Josh.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked Beth.

"He said she's very, very weak and that he's amazed she was still standing today with how bad she is."

"How long...?"

"He doesn't know. Five minutes. An hour. A day. It's touch and go right now."

Joey picked Josh up into his lap and hugged him tightly. The boy didn't seem too aware of what was happening, but he kept looking at Kathy.

"Mommy's sick?" Josh asked.

"Yea, she's sick, bud," he answered.

"Is she going to be with God now?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't know."

...

"This is really happening," Rachel said sadly. They were all in the waiting room. She had rallied everyone after listening to the whole message from the hospital. They didn't go into the room as they wanted to give them privacy. After a while, Joey came out with Josh.

"She's awake," he said. "Curt and Beth are...are saying..." He couldn't finish it.

"We know," Monica said, assuring him.

"She wants to see you all," Joey said. He sat down between Chandler and Ross.

"Oh," Phoebe said, feeling like she wasn't going to be able to get through it. Chandler put his arm around Joey, and Ross put his arm around the other side. Josh was curled against Joey's chest.

"Rachel?" Beth said, coming out with Curt. They were very red eyed.

"Oh, me first?" Rachel asked, feeling nervous.

"Yea."

"Okay," Rachel said, breathing in deep. "Here goes." She walked into the room, not knowing what to expect.

"Hi," Kathy said, her voice raspy.

"Hey," she said. "Me first, huh?"

"Well, it kind of worked that way, yea," Kathy laughed. Then she coughed.

"I can come back..." Rachel trailed off, gesturing to the door.

"No, no. I just want you to know that you're going to experience one of the greatest things life has to offer us by having that baby," Kathy said. "Love him or her fiercely and with all your heart. Once they grab a hold of your very soul, they'll never let go, and that's not a bad thing."

"Oh, Kathy," Rachel said, tearing up.

"That's about it," Kathy admitted. "One last thing, you're such a good friend to Joey, and I like to think we could have been good friends too. Please help him get through this."

"I will. We all will," Rachel said, squeezing her hand. "And Kathy, I consider you a friend too."

"Thanks," Kathy said, smiling as best as she could. "Can you send in Ross?"

"Sure, sweetie," Rachel said. She bent down to hug Kathy, and then she left before she burst into tears. Ross walked in wondering what she was going to say to him.

"Hey, you," Kathy said. "I have a huge favor to ask."

"Go ahead," he nodded.

"Please teach my son everything you know about dinosaurs," she said seriously. "He loves them, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have show him all he needs to know about them."

"I...I will," Ross said, choking up.

"Come here," Kathy gestured. They hugged.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you," Ross managed to say.

"Me too, but Ross," she said.

"What?"

"Don't let her get away."

"Who?"

"You know who," she said, coughing. "Go get her and don't let go."

"All right," he agreed. "I will try."

"Atta boy," she grinned weakly. "Okay, Chandler's turn." Ross walked out on weak legs and sent Chandler in.

"Before you get weird and say some stupid joke because you're nervous and scared, let me go first," she said as he opened his mouth.

"All right," he agreed.

"I'm glad I got to know you, Chandler. I am glad we got time together even though it was the wrong way to do it. I never completely forgave myself for almost ruining your friendship with Joey, but you guys pulled through. I'm so glad you have Monica, and I'm so, so glad you're married and growing up. I knew you could do it."

"Ah, Kathy," Chandler said, his voice sounding weird.

"Don't let Joey sink," Kathy begged. "Help him move on. Help him find true love and happiness. Don't let him sink because of me."

"I'll do my best. Kathy, I just...I'm sorry," Chandler said. She gave a half smile.

"Aren't we all? Now bring it in before you spit out that joke," she said. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you too," she whispered.

"It's okay. It's okay because it led me to Monica," Chandler said. "Please don't take that with you. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Thanks, Chandler," she said. He left, indicating it was Monica's turn.

"Kathy, I hate that this is happening," Monica said right away. "I wish I could turn back time..."

"So do I, but we can't, Monica," Kathy interrupted. "You are an incredible woman, Monica, and I'm so glad you have Chandler. You guys are so in love, and that is so fantastic. I'm sorry I won't get to see Chandler be a father and be freaked out about it." Monica gave a small laugh.

"He'll be freaking out a lot," Monica agreed. Kathy smiled.

"Take care of yourself and him," she ordered. "And Joey. I know you guys are his best friends."

"We'll do everything we can to help him," Monica promised. "And Josh." They hugged.

"I can't do it," Phoebe said when Monica came back out.

"It's not so bad, Phoebs," Monica said. "You'll regret it if you don't." Phoebe sighed long and hard before getting up and going in that room.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming," Kathy said when she saw her.

"I just...I don't like this," Phoebe said.

"I know. I'll be quick I promise. Phoebe, you need to tell Joey how you feel."

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at him at Josh's party and all the other times you were in the same room with each other. You gotta tell him. He's going to be so heartbroken, and I don't want him to be alone forever. He should find someone and be happy, and I wouldn't want anyone besides you to be that person. You guys fit. Promise me you'll tell him," Kathy urged. Phoebe fiddled with her fingers. She wasn't entirely sure how Kathy picked up on it all so well.

"Phoebe?" Kathy prompted.

"I'll think about it," Phoebe answered.

"That's better than a no," Kathy nodded. Phoebe gave her a quick hug.

"Joey?" she asked.

"Yea, Joey," Kathy answered. She waited, and he finally came.

"Kathy," he said, starting to cry.

"Joey, come here," she said, pulling him onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. She was feeling so weak.

"I can't believe this is happening," Joey said, sniffling hard.

"I can't either," she said, resting her forehead against his cheek. "Joey?"

"Yea?"

"You are going to be one hell of a good father to our son."

"Oh God..."

"You are. He loves you so much. You'll both get through this. I know you will," she said fiercely. "Don't remember me in sadness. Remember me in all the good times and the laughter. Don't be sad when you think about me, Joey Tribbiani."

"I don't know if I can," Joey said.

"You can and you will," she said firmly. "Joey, I have really enjoyed these last few months with you. You made it all easier, believe it or not. I'm so sorry that I have to go now."

"I'm sorry too..."

"I will be right here," she whispered, touching his heart. He kissed her long and slow, one last time.

"Can you send in Josh?" she asked.

...

"I have never felt this sad in my life," Monica said, watching Joey standing outside the room while Josh went in. Curt and Beth had gone to the cafeteria to be alone. The rest of the gang were sniffling and crying together after seeing Kathy.

"Guys, what if he never recovers from this?" Rachel asked.

"He will," Phoebe answered. "He will."

...

"Hey, Josh," Kathy whispered. "Come here." Josh went over and crawled up onto the bed with her. Kathy wrapped her arms around him tightly. Joey felt like he was dying inside. He could barely hold back his own tears.

"Remember when I said I would have to go away and be with God?" Kathy said to Josh as she stroked his hair.

"Yea," Josh said in a small voice.

"It's almost that time," Kathy said quietly. She felt her son quiver with emotion. She tried to keep it together.

"But I don't want you to go," he said in a small voice. Joey bit his fist and turned away. This was too much.

"I know, baby, I know," Kathy soothed. "And I don't want to go, but God's calling me home, and I have to listen."

"Tell Him no," Josh begged. "I don't want you to go." He started crying.

"I wish I could," Kathy said, her voice thick with tears now. "But I can't. Baby, I need you to be strong for me. I need you be a good boy and live life to it's fullest. I want you to love with all your heart and forgive those who hurt you. I want you to be good for your Daddy. He's gonna be sad too, and you guys need to be there for each other, okay?"

"I'll t-t-try," Josh cried. Kathy held him close and whispered into his ear their favorite song that they used to sing together.

"How can I help you to say goodbye? It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry. Come let me hold you, and I will try. How can I help you to say goodbye?" Both of them were crying now, and Joey had to leave. He went out into the hallway and felt the sob rip out of his throat so hard it hurt. The others rushed over to him.

"Joey," Rachel said, hugging him. Everyone joined in until Joey was surrounded by them all.

"I can't do this," he cried. "I can't watch this. It's too hard. Why is this happening? It's not fair!"

"Joey, I can't even fathom what you're feeling right now, but I do know you have to be strong for her," Chandler said. "You gotta be there for Kathy until...until it happens cos she's gotta know that you'll be able to look after your son."

"I c-can't," Joey sobbed. "I love her, man. I fell in love with her all over again, and she's being taken away from me again only this time it's somewhere I can't ever get her back." Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe were openly crying now. Even Ross had wet eyes. Chandler was keeping his in check for now, but they were threatening to fall. Seeing his best friend hurting like this was torture.

"Then love her until it's time. You've still got time," Chandler urged. "Tell her you love her." Joey looked up at him, his face tear stained.

"You're right," he said. "You're right." He tore away from the group and went back into Kathy's room. He saw her and Josh both lying there with their eyes closed, and he moved closer. That's when he noticed that her chest wasn't moving anymore, and the monitor beside her bed was making a solid beeping noise. He felt all the air be sucked out of his lungs. He was too late. Josh didn't seem to realize what had happened.

"Hey, bud," Joey said, making Josh's eyes open. "Come on, let's let your mom rest, okay?"

"Okay," Josh agreed. He slid out from under her arm, kissing her cheek and reaching for Joey, who picked him up. His heart breaking, he left the room without looking back. He made his way to the others and set Josh down.

"I'm gonna chat with the doctor for a minute, okay buddy?" Joey said. Josh nodded. "Aunt Monica will keep you company." Joey turned away before he could start crying again. He found a nurse fairly quickly. He explained what happened, and there was a flurry of movement. Joey stood outside Kathy's door as they pronounced her dead and started other procedures that doctors and nurses did for this type of thing. Her parents returned from the cafeteria, and her mother started wailing when it was explained what had happened. Joey turned away and walked back to his friends, who by now understood what had just taken place. Even Josh knew.

"She's an angel now, right?" he asked, his little voice thick with tears.

"Yea, bud, she's an angel," Joey answered huskily. "She's a beautiful angel."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Joey looked down at the paternity test and didn't know how to feel. He looked over at Josh, who was playing with his Tonka truck quietly. He looked back at the test. Then he crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. He didn't need some piece of paper to tell him he was a father or not. He had Josh, and Josh had him. That's all that mattered. There was a letter inside the envelope too. He unfolded it and started to read, feeling his throat tighten.

 _Joey,_

 _I'm sure now you know the truth just like I did when you gave me your test results to hold on to. I wanted to know. When I did the math, it was a close call that he could have been yours, but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky. I feel I need to explain what happened. After we broke up, I hated myself so much for cheating and hurting you. I didn't know if things were going to work out with Chandler, so I ended up at a place where this guy picked me up, and we had a one night stand. While I was with Chandler, I started to feel sick, and when our relationship was over, I definitely knew I was pregnant. The only thing was, I didn't know which of you three it was. I tried to locate my one night stand for a long time, and when I finally did, I discovered he was dead from an overdose. There was no way to have a test done. When Chandler said his was negative, I knew it was down to you or the other guy. After reading your results, I cried. I only have myself to blame, and I've accepted that. I know this is incredibly unfair of me to put this burden on you, and if you're reading this, then I'm no longer here. Josh does have his grandparents, and they understand that if you don't want custody of him, they will take him in. I wanted you to have the chance to be his father despite what that test said. I understand if you don't want to do it, Joey, especially knowing the truth. Please don't feel bad if you want to say no._

 _I did love you, Joey. I fell in love with you all over again the moment I saw you after all those years. I hope you can forgive me for then and for now. Please know that whatever decision you make, I will support you in my ghostly state._

 _Love,_

 _Kathy_

Joey wiped a tear from his eye when he finished. He folded it back up and put it in the envelope again. He looked around the bedroom at everything Kathy ever owned, and he felt his heart break when he saw the stupid pen he had gotten her for her birthday. He saw a picture of the two of them on her dresser from when they first started dating, and a picture of Josh was next to it. Then there was the photo of the two of them at Lake Como. How could she think that he wouldn't want Josh? Kathy's lawyer was going through her will and other requests, and he knew when asked, he would say yes, he would take custody of Josh. Josh Tribbiani. It had a nice ring to it.

...

"Daddy?" Josh asked when Joey picked him up later that night. He had Monica and Chandler look after him while he finished packing up Kathy's things. Now he was getting ready to tuck him in for bed. He had Phoebe help him set up the bedroom for him, and Monica and Rachel had chipped in too. Rachel had moved in with Ross, who had confessed his feelings to her not long after Kathy had died. They were giving their relationship another chance.

"Yea?"

"Am I staying?"

"Yes, Josh. You're staying." Joey wouldn't have it any other way. He was a father. He had a son. This was a chapter of his life he never thought he would embark on, but now that he was, he was going to give it all he had. For Kathy. For Josh. He was Joey Tribbiani gosh darnit. He was gonna be just fine.

* * *

 **You're probably wondering why I did that. It was honestly my plan the whole time to have neither Chandler or Joey be the father to show that Joey was finally grown up and actually wanted to have a responsibility of raising a child, that his fears of doing it were set aside finally. Honestly, I cried through this whole chapter as I wrote it. It helped me release a lot of my own emotions about M going to be dying soon and my brother's sickness. It also brought back the feelings I had when my mom's best friend died five years ago from cancer. She had given my mom a hand painted box from Italy, which is why I put that in there. I don't think I will be writing any sad stories in the near future as this was brutal. Anyhow, I've posted the epilogue as well so this story is complete.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

 **Almost 14 years later-2015**

"How ya _doin_ '?" Josh was muttering to himself in the mirror. "How're _you_ doing? _How_ you doing?"

"It's how YOU doin'," Joey said, startling him.

"Right," Josh nodded. He was nervous. It was his first prom that night, and he was going stag, but he was hoping to meet a nice girl there. He just needed the right pick up line and the right timing.

"Here," Joey said, handing him a tie. "You look sharp, man! That's great!"

"Thanks, Dad," Josh said, sighing. "Why am I so nervous?"

"It's cos you're going into a room full of girls. I used to get nervous about that too," Joey said.

"Yea right," Josh laughed. He had heard stories from Uncle Ross and Uncle Chandler. His Dad used to be a stud.

"Do not go in there with that pick up line," Phoebe said, coming into the room too.

"It worked all the time," Joey argued. "It even worked on you, remember?"

"Barely," Phoebe scoffed. "You ready, kiddo?"

"As I'll ever be," Josh said. He closed the hand painted Italian box carefully, donning on the watch his Dad had given him for his 13th birthday. He was now 16 going on 17 in three months. That's almost 14 years since he came to live with his Dad.

"You look so handsome," Phoebe gushed. "Like your Dad did on our wedding day."

"Not an easy thing to achieve," Joey joked.

"Stand next to our son," Phoebe said, gesturing. They obliged, and she snapped a photo of them. Josh didn't mind her saying "our." He felt that she was the next best thing to a mom to him. He missed his mother still, but memories of her were faint and few in between. He had been very young when she died. Her picture was taped to his mirror, the one of her in Rome standing in front of the Colosseum with her arms spread wide and an even wider grin on her face. It was next to the one of his Dad and her at Lake Como. He knew his Dad had loved his mother. He could tell from his voice every time he spoke of her. Phoebe and his Dad hadn't gotten together until Josh was about five. She had had a bad break up with some guy, and his Dad had been there for her. Things just went from there. They had lived in the apartment for a while until they had decided to be closer to Monica, Chandler, Jack, and Erica. It seemed to be the trend because eventually Ross, Rachel, and Emma followed them to the same neighborhood too.

"Me next!" Ginelle shouted, rushing over. Josh smiled at his younger sister. Born in 2006, she was nine years old now. He grabbed her into a sideways hug as Phoebe took another photo.

"Good luck," she said to him, kissing his cheek. He loved his little Ginny. She was very sweet and feisty all in one.

"Okay," Josh said, setting her down. "I'm all set. I wish I could drive Aunt Monica's Porsche."

"I don't even get to drive that thing," Joey laughed, ruffling Josh's hair.

"Have fun. Be safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Phoebe said, hugging him.

"Sounds good," he grinned. He went out with Joey and got into the car together while Phoebe and Ginny waved from the window. They drove to the school in silence. Josh was thinking about his mother. Throughout the years, he saw these little things that made him believe she was there with him like she had promised. He was looking for that tonight, but he hadn't seen it yet.

"Good luck," Joey echoed Ginny when they stopped in front of the school.

"Thanks, Dad," Josh grinned. He got out and surveyed the school. Ready or not, here goes. Then, the wind rustled in such a way that touched his face in a gentle manner, and he swore he heard his name being whispered.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered. He smiled. She had come. Now he felt ready to do anything.

...

Joey drove along listening to Drops of Jupiter. He played it when he was alone and when he wanted to think about Kathy. He knew she knew he had loved her. He wished he had said it, but over the years he convinced himself she knew anyway. Phoebe had tried to tell him she'd seen Kathy a few times in spirit form. She said Kathy looked good and happy. She had also told him what Kathy had told her the day she had died. Joey couldn't believe Kathy had caught on to Phoebe's feelings when he had missed them completely. It had worked out, though, and he couldn't be happier. There was still a hole where Kathy had been, but it hurt a lot less now than it had in the beginning, and for that Joey was grateful. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. Then he started singing along. He pictured Kathy singing along with him, and he started to laugh.

"I did it," he said. "I got our son to almost 17. God help me for the last year of high school and the beginning of college, but I have Phoebs, and for that I thank you." He was quiet for the rest of the drive home.

"Everything okay?" Phoebe asked when he came inside. Ginny was reading on the couch.

"Yea," he answered, looking at his family and grinning at her. "Everything's perfect."

 **The End**

 **Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Thank you for sticking with me to the end.**


End file.
